Lions VS Snakes ch 1 to 12
by elvirakitties
Summary: What would happen if Harry made two Vows? One he didn't enter the Tournament and one saying he never would participate unless he was under a spell or potion or was coerced? What would happen if Harry pointed out the war was between Slytherins and Gryffindor, not light and dark? Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger Bashing, implied rape, abuse. Slash


Chapter 1: Learning the Truth

Harry paced, it was his entrance into the Triwizard Tournament that was causing his pacing, well not really, he thought. It was the whole Hogwarts experience. When he first heard of Hogwarts, he didn't believe magic was real, he soon believed, and welcomed the escape from the Dursley family. Now he was in the side room with everyone yelling back and forth about him being entered, how he had to cheat, and demanding answered. Snape was the one accusing him of cheating and of course wanted him expelled, as usual. He really wasn't surprised by that fact. He pulled out his wand and very clearly said "I, Harry James Potter, didn't enter the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't ask to be entered, I didn't want to be entered and I certainly don't want to even be considered in this tournament. So mote it be." He waved his wand. "Lumos." Light sprang forth from his wand, showing he was being honest.

"Harry, that wasn't necessary." Dumbledore rebuked him. He tried to look all grandfatherly at Harry, showing his disappointment in the situation, his eyes twinkling away.

Harry could see the old coot was trying to send a compulsion charm at him, but he ignored it. "Yes, it was. I didn't cheat, I am not lying and I am sick of this debate. I will not be competing in this tournament." Harry finished and looked at everyone; they were all staring at him. He had heard what the other champions complaining about his age, he had heard the other heads demanding another champion also, only to be told the Goblet was out and wouldn't ignite again until the next tournament.

"Mr. Crouch, you know the rules, does he have to compete?" Dumbledore knew the answer, but he didn't want to be viewed as the bad guy by Harry.

"I am afraid Mr. Potter has no choice, his name was entered. It's a magically binding contract." Barty Crouch Sr. told him finally, overruling all of them saying Harry had not a choice. "It's in the rules, if you enter, you must compete." He held up the rule book to show.

"I didn't enter, so, therefore, I don't. It's a magically binding contract between whoever entered my name. The magical binding contract is between them and the Goblet. If a magically binding contract worked that way, everyone would be forcing others into them by putting their names down in their stead." Harry could see Snape was giving him a slightly confused and awed look before recovering, he did notice the man wasn't sneering or glaring at him any longer.

No one said anything for several minutes until Igor Karkaroff laughed. "He has you there, he is right. Now we need to find out who really entered, or they will lose their magic or face some other type of punishment for breaking it."

Harry turned and looked at Mad-Eye. "I wonder who could have possibly entered me?" He glared at the man. It was always the DADA professors in the past that had caused him problems, he didn't see this one being any different. Especially since he was a new professor this year.

Barty Crouch, Jr. looked at Harry and realized the boy knew something, he was slightly surprised Harry didn't give him away, but he was stuck in a bind, if he didn't say he entered the boy, he would lose his magic, if he said he did enter the boy, he would get his Lord angry with him. "I am sure we can find out." He gruffly said. He would speak to his Lord about this and see if he just showed up at the events if that counted for him competing, maybe silently casting a spell or two during the events would count.

"What are we going to do now? We need Mr. Potter." Ludo Bagman, he needed the boy to be in the tournament, he had a lot of galleons riding on this and the goblins wanted their money. He needed Hogwarts to win, and he honestly didn't think the other two stood a chance against Viktor Krum.

Harry looked at the man like he was an imbecile but was refrained from answered by Snape saying "as he accurately, mind you it is surprisingly accurate, pointed out he didn't enter, so therefore, he doesn't need to proceed further. I am sure he wishes to join his friends while we continue this discussion." He was trying to get a grasp that the boy had a brain and wondered where he had been hiding it all this time.

"Harry, I want to see you in my office after this." Dumbledore turned to the others to give them reassurance that everything would work out but was blocked by Harry standing between him and Snape.

Harry walked up to stand between Dumbledore and Snape, making sure Snape heard him, he said "I am not going to be competing. I have done nothing wrong."

"Harry, you need to compete, this is important." Dumbledore began to think of ways to get the boy to stay in the tournament. Guilt usually worked, if not then some potions. He could always make sure Ron and Hermione played a part in getting him to stay in it.

"No." Harry told him. "I will make another Vow if I need to." He warned him.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Harry." Dumbledore didn't want him to make another Vow, he wanted to kill whoever taught the brat about Vows.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek." Snape could see the anger in the boy, the tension in his shoulders and was hoping to get him out of this room before he exploded. He knew Harry was controlling his temper but he was holding onto it by a string. After all, he had spent years working on pushing the boy and his temper. Harry had Lily's temper and heart. Oh, he knew Harry wasn't a miniature James, but he had a role to fulfill. He was hoping the point loss would throw Harry off of his game.

"Take all the points you want, I am not doing it and I will make a Vow." Harry warned them, he didn't even turn his head towards Snape. He was working really hard at not losing his temper but it was getting to the boiling point.

"We will speak later." Dumbledore tone told Harry he wasn't going to give up that easy.

Harry pulled out his wand again. "I, Harry James Potter, vow to never willingly enter into this tournament. If I participate in any event, it will be because I have been coerced, under a spell, or potion. I want nothing to do with this tournament. So mote it be." Harry put his wand away and walked out of the room before anyone could react. He headed straight for the Chamber of Secrets.

Snape turned and faced Dumbledore. "Do you want me to go and find him?" He was surprised by Harry Potter, that certainly wasn't a Gryffindor move, as a Gryffindor he would have agreed to do the tournament, he had never met a Gryffindor that could resist a dare no matter how it was worded and Dumbledore had worded his words in such a way that a true Gryffindor would have responded to the guilt those words produced or to the underlying dare.

"No, not yet." Dumbledore told him. "He will need to calm down. We will need to find a way to fix this." He missed the look that Snape gave him. Normally he would have sent Snape right after the boy, but he needed time to figure out how to work this. He needed that boy in the tournament. There had to be a reason why his name was entered into after all.

"I can't believe he made those Vows." Cedric Diggory had amazement in his voice, his voice carried. Snape knew the Hufflepuff House would hear about this and he knew his snakes would hear it from Krum and Delacour would tell everyone.

"Me either." Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum agreed. They couldn't believe the drama Britain had. First the World Cup and now this.

Madame Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff exchanged a look. Karkaroff said "what are you going to do now Dumbledore? We have a fourth entered into this tournament and we need to find out who it was. You set the charms and age line down. It had to be someone seventeen or older who entered his name."

"I will start a search immediately for the fourth." Dumbledore wanted to strangle Harry Potter, he just landed him in a terrible situation. He needed the boy to have his yearly confrontations. Granted last year was a surprise one with Sirius Black, he had another one he had lined up, including getting Lupin outed as a werewolf, Severus played into that rather well during the year. However, he didn't have to do anything as Sirius did it all for him.

"I will look into the rules, but I do believe he is right." Barty Crouch Sr. added. "I didn't think of that aspect. I mean who would want to enter someone else's name into a magically binding contract?"

"Indeed." Snape commented from where he sat down after Harry left. He actually couldn't believe the room full of idiots. Dumbledore, he expected the man knew Harry didn't enter but wasn't above using it for his own gain. He wondered to what gain exactly. He wasn't sure what Barty Crouch's game was, but surely the man knew about magical contracts? He was almost the Minister of Magic. He was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until his son's involvement with Death Eaters became known. Mad-Eye was also confusing him. While he really didn't know or like the crazy loon, he wasn't exactly acting like himself. He expected Mad-Eye to be outraged over someone tampering with the Goblet. He was expecting the man to be insulted that someone didn't listen to Albus Dumbledore.

Snape had a lot of think of while he blocked out whatever was happening in the room. He knew Dumbledore was working on smoothing things over with the Headmaster and Headmistress. Crouch, Ludo, and Mad-Eye weren't making it easy. "I am sure we can find out who did this before the first event on November 24. Now, why don't we let our champions go and get settled into their dorms."

After everyone but Mad-Eye and Snape left Dumbledore said "Severus, I need you to go and find Harry, make sure he is calmer and bring him to my office. We are going to have to find a way around that Vow."

"There isn't a way around it. We need to find who entered him." Mad-Eye said the words Snape was thinking. "That Vow was very specific."

"I am sure we can coerce him into competing. Someone entered his name for a reason, and until we find out that reason he needs to compete or something else might happen." Dumbledore told them.

"I will go and look for him." He had an idea where the boy would run to. It was the only place he knew that Harry could go that no one else could follow. He headed straight to the second-floor girls' bathroom and he would wait for him to appear.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Snape summoned a chair and sat down and waited for Potter to appear. He spent some time talking to Myrtle, who confirmed that Harry had, indeed, entered the Chamber. She said he usually came to visit her but he hadn't been down in the Chamber since the students returned to Hogwarts. She disappeared into the toilet before he could ask her anything else. He wondered about her comment but he would find out from Potter later.

"So he sent you to get me?" Harry asked from behind Snape, causing the man to jump in surprise. He had been watching the Potion Master for several minutes, wondering if the man would realize he was behind him or not.

"In a way, yes, before we go to his office, I wanted to speak to you about what happened." Snape told him. He had some unanswered questions concerning the boy and he didn't like unanswered questions.

"I bet. Listen can we do this later, I know he is going to ignore what I said in that room and try and force me into the tournament." Harry leaned against the sink. He was tired and didn't want to deal with Dumbledore and his games nor Snape.

"I do believe that is his goal." Snape got up and banished his chair back to his office, it wasn't comfortable, but he didn't think he would have to wait so long for Potter to show up. It was a chair he usually reserved for students and guests to sit in so that they wouldn't stay.

"Well, let's get that over with. I am sure it will be an enjoyable experience. Can we speak tomorrow?" Harry looked around the bathroom. He didn't see Myrtle, she must be hiding in her toilet.

"May and yes. I have office hours until dinner, so after dinner would be the best time. Any detentions I will refer to Filch." Snape answered. "Mr. Potter, one question before we do go, why did you look at Professor Moody earlier?"

"So far every year, the DADA Professor has either tried to kill me or been involved in some way of not protecting me. Quirrell and Lupin tried to kill me, Lockhart was an idiot and did nothing to protect us down in the Chamber, resulting in his stay at the nut house, so why should Professor Moody be any different?" Harry asked.

Snape didn't have an answer for that. The boy was correct. "He was an Auror. He was very good at his job. A paranoid old devil, but he was good."

"Lockhart wrote about his adventures, look at how that turned out. Quirrell was a Professor here before and look at how that turned out. Lupin was my father's best friend and I was almost his dinner, along with you, Ron, and Hermione. Really the only one here who has even tried to protect me is you and you hate me." Harry wasn't going to mention how little he trusted Dumbledore, as he wasn't too sure how Snape felt about the old coot and he didn't want him turning his back and going to the old fool and saying something. He quietly cast secrecy ward to prevent Snape from mentioning anything they said in here.

Snape looked at the boy, so he did notice. He eyed Harry and realized the boy had been wearing masks and now the masks were off, he wasn't going to be the Golden Boy any longer if tonight's actions were to go by. "Why tonight?" He had wondered over the last few years why things always seemed to happen on the thirty-first of October.

"Why not? I didn't want to have this discussion right now but it's important. Honestly, Hogwarts is listed as the safest place. The wards are to tell him if anything evil is in the school, yet a possessed teacher teaches? He hires a fraud, knowingly, telling us he wanted to expose the man as a fraud. Next, he hires a werewolf to teach us, hiding the fact, one who almost killed you during your fifth year, yes, I know about it, Sirius is an idiot. The same man doesn't take his potion and almost attacks us at the end of the year. Don't you think it's strange that Lupin is the only werewolf he allowed to attend and he comes back to teach the year Sirius Black escapes? There is a lot more to speak about."

"Tell me your basic theory; we can delay for a bit longer." Snape was surprised, the boy was certainly a lot smarter than he had given him credit for. He wondered what else he would learn. He was glad he added some privacy wards up when he entered the bathroom. He had felt the boys add some wards too, that impressed him.

"Fine but you aren't going to like it. Have you noticed that this war is between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? That the ones who are dying are usually Gryffindor or Slytherin? Have you also noticed that the house rivalry has been happening ever since Dumbledore became the deputy? Granted there were legends about Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, but nothing like this was ever recorded until Dumbledore became the deputy headmaster. When he was a professor, he removed a lot of points from Slytherin, giving Gryffindor the cup, just like he keeps doing since I have been here. Worse than anything you ever did. While you might have given a Gryffindor a point versus a Slytherin five for the same answer, you still gave them points, he never did. Look up the stats, and you can see. I did and I was surprised, you be surprised what you can learn when someone makes you copy the detention slips." Harry told him. "He surrounded me with Gryffindors even before I started here. I was told how evil and slimy snakes were. I selected to go into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin because of what Ron and Hagrid had told me about Slytherin, enforced by my meeting Malfoy during my Diagon visit my first time."

Snape thought about it for a few seconds and said, "Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and betrayed your parents."

"Honestly, think about his personality, do you believe he was a Gryffindor? If anything he certainly doesn't belong in any house, he didn't have the intelligence for Ravenclaw, he certainly wasn't cunning, now I will give him sneaky, and a thirst for power and ambition to get that power or link himself to that power, but he wasn't a true Slytherin, he wasn't loyal and he certainly not brave." Harry sighed but knew he had to finish this.

"Like he did with Potter and then the Dark Lord. He latched onto their power base. He wasn't friends with him and Black until Lupin made friends with Pettigrew. Oh, I just remembered, Dumbledore requested Lupin to tutor Pettigrew." Snape was surprised, it was a valid argument. One he frankly hadn't thought of. Most of the Dark Lord's people were indeed Slytherin and most of the Order were indeed Gryffindor. "So you think it's a power struggle between the two of them, to see who is better, not so much about light and dark magic?" He didn't want to think about Dumbledore forcing a friendship between his four tormentors.

"Yes, really if you think about it, Dumbledore has made a bunch of promises in the last war, but he never followed up on them. The Ministry is the ones who put the Death Eaters in Azkaban, and how long did it take for him to get you out? Why didn't he do anything regarding Sirius? He is the Chief Warlock and yet, look at what is being done? Nothing. Now he has been working on me to kill the Tom. He forces me each year to stay at my relatives, if I don't stay at my sorry excuse for relatives, he can't control me. He needs to be seen as my magical guardian, not that he has taught me anything he was to teach me."

"He said you have been getting magical training, taught traditions, lore, and heir responsibilities."

"What are you talking about? Heir? I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts' letter and I thought it was a joke at first until I saw my relatives' faces. They told me my parents died in a drunken car crash and I was at fault."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry that is why so many of the pure-blood families have been angry at you, and couldn't believe you would befriend a blood traitor. Draco told me about meeting you before you even arrived. He introduced himself the correct way and neither of us understood what happened."

"He reminded me of my bully of a cousin. I didn't know he was doing it correctly. Why is the Weasley family considered blood traitors? Ron said it was because they were friends with Muggle-borns."

"No, it is because they have broken some marriage contracts, two betrothal contracts, didn't show up for some duels based on honor and have failed to teach traditions and lore to their kids. Granted Arthur Weasley has tried, but Molly Weasley refuses to allow him much leeway in teaching them."

"So there really is a valid reason. I had wondered, he always seemed to brush it off and others gave him weird looks when he did." Harry hadn't been able to find out any information but looking up blood traitors wasn't a subject in the library and one he wasn't going to ask for help in finding information about.

"Do you have your trust vault key? You actually should have access to all of your vaults, since you are the last Potter, you won't be able to do much but you should be able to work with the goblins on investing and handling your businesses." Snape didn't like what he was hearing. If what Harry, yes he was now Harry, telling him was true, it certainly explained a lot of unanswered and confusing questions he had over the years.

"I only saw my key once, Hagrid had it the first year, after that Mrs. Weasley had it. I never got to take my own money out, even when I need clothes; these sad excuses for clothing were originally my overweight cousin's." Harry had always asked for his key but told it was safer for someone else to keep track of it for him.

"We have a lot of work to do." Snape had no idea why he just volunteered to teach the boy, but he wasn't going to allow this to continue. He also was going to check into his relatives, the tone of voice Harry used in regards to them had him worried, he wondered if that was why he felt some pain during the summer. The Vow he took would have demanded his attention to it. "We will need to speak some more tomorrow night. Let's go and get this meeting over with."

"It will be short. I am not entering into that tournament."

"I am not worried about that, you made it well known and it will be all over the school tomorrow." Snape told him. "Your Vows sealed your innocence."

Harry grinned. "Did you see his face? It was priceless."

"I will never forget." Snape answered. They removed their wards and headed to the Headmaster's office. Snape thought it was going to be a very short meeting as Harry predicted. He was going to enjoy watching it unfold.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked as Harry and Snape took their seats.

"No, thank you." They replied.

"Now, my boy, about your Vow, you do realize how dangerous things like that are?"

"Yes, and I also know how much they can confirm. My first Vow showed I wasn't lying, I wasn't going to put up with another year like my second one, being socially unacceptable, bullied, and made fun of again. My second Vow provided that I will not be doing any event of my own free will, ensuring that whoever did enter my name will have to be found, and the correct champions will be doing the events."

Snape was glad his mask was in place, Harry was putting Dumbledore into a bind and in such a way that it would make the man look very bad if Harry entered into the competition. He wasn't giving Dumbledore any wiggle room to slip off the fish hook that Harry snagged him with.

"Harry, no matter the reason, you can't just say you aren't going to participate in the Tournament. Your name was given by the Goblet; it will look very bad if Hogwarts own champion and Britain's Magical World Savior backed out."

"Since I didn't enter, I am not worried about it." Harry told him. "You also know I don't care about my fame, I hate it. I have been telling you for the last three years, I didn't do anything to earn the title. My mother did with whatever ritual she used to protect me. She gave her life up to make sure I was protected and he was defeated."

Snape glanced at Harry. He didn't know that, but it made more sense than that love nonsense Dumbledore liked to spew out. If that was the case, the killing curse wouldn't work on anyone if it was used after someone else died protecting their children or loved ones.

"So what do you plan on doing? Ignoring this?" Dumbledore couldn't believe how stubborn and selfish the boy was being.

"I plan on studying, flying, and enjoying watching the four champions compete." Harry answered. "I was also thinking of adding Runes and Arithmancy to my course schedule and dropping Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I have been studying those subjects and finding them very interesting."

Snape had to cover his mouth. He had seen Harry's improvement in potions and didn't realize he had been taking his subjects as serious this year. He was going to encourage that aspect. "Harry, it's too late to change your courses for the year." Dumbledore didn't want the boy to get smart, he needed him stupid, obedient and submissive.

"According to Hogwarts: A History I have until the fifteenth of November to change my electives if I can show I am caught up enough to understand the course objectives." Harry was beginning to wonder if the man really thought he was clueless.

"I will speak to Professor McGonagall about testing. Your potion work has shown remarkable improvement this year so far." He knew now that Harry had to have gotten his hands on the books he should have been given as a Muggle-born student, but if Hagrid took him shopping and knowing Hagrid, he wouldn't have added those books to the list for Harry to get. It was one of the reasons a Head of House took the Muggle-born shopping. He wondered why Harry didn't get the Muggle-born supply list?

"Thank you, Professor Snape I would appreciate that." Harry answered. "I set up a meeting with her tomorrow, at eleven."

"I will be there." He would, he had a free slot during that time frame.

"We are here to discuss the Tournament, and you won't be changing classes." Dumbledore warned him. "I am your magical guardian and I say they will stay the same."

"I will file a petition with the Board, and since you are the magical guardian of every student here, since we are in session, I will be asking that they reverse every student who switched classes, and making sure that every student and their parents are informed of why this change has occurred. I will also make a note and have them reflect the change in Hogwarts: A History."

Snape inwardly grinned. The boy was proving to be a very skillful Slytherin. He honestly thought it was a bold move, but one that he knew Harry could pull off, as any student could. He was going to have to teach Harry not to give away his plans so soon, but this one was one that it wouldn't have mattered. He thought about it for a few seconds, no it was better this way, if he did it behind the old coot's back, it would have created more problems.

"Mr. Potter, I will not be spoken to this way. I have no idea what has gotten into you but you will now have detention for a week with Mr. Filch." Dumbledore was beginning to think of potions he would need to get from Molly to control the boy.

"No I won't. If you expect that detention to be served, I will again file a grievance with the Board, submit a copy of this memory and see who will win. I haven't done a thing wrong, except to voice my rights as a student." Harry was going to also go to the goblins and find a new magical guardian, one that didn't require him to stay at the Dursleys during the summer. Yes, Dumbledore was going to be in for a very surprising year.

"I believe we will get nowhere talking about things tonight. Why don't you go to your dorm? Goodnight Mr. Potter." Dumbledore made sure to keep his voice filled with disappointment in Harry's words and actions this night.

Harry rose from his seat. "Goodnight Professors."

"Severus, please stay."

Snape tried not to look pained at those words but he knew he was stuck here until the old coot vented, planned a new way to attack Harry and would make sure that he followed that plan. He was going to be in for a huge surprise when it didn't work. He really just wanted to get back to his quarters and review his conversation with Harry in his mind. He wanted to think about the past and see what else he might have missed. As soon as Harry was gone, he heard, "Severus, what did you find out?"

"When I found him, he only told me he wasn't going to change his position. I said we were required in your office." Snape didn't technically lie.

"I see. Were you aware of what he mentioned tonight?" Dumbledore needed to find out what was going on with his pawn. He wasn't happy with how things were down tonight. He had thought while he was waiting for Harry and Severus, and he realized the name in the Goblet had to be done by a Death Eater, was Voldemort finally making another move? Since it was Halloween, he believed it to be so.

"No, I was surprised as you were. I certainly wasn't expecting Vows. I didn't even know he knew about them, never mind doing one." He answered honestly. "I certainly wasn't expecting him to be interested in Runes nor Arithmancy either."

"I want you to find out what is happening." Dumbledore told him.

"Me? Do you have me confused with someone else? Are you forgetting the boy hates me? I am not exactly fond of him either. Have you seen our interactions during the last three years? Do you honestly expect him to open up to me?" Snape was wondering if there was something in those lemon drops the senile old coot was taking. Maybe he needed to start slipping some potions to stop the old goat from having delusions.

"You agreed to meet with him with Minerva." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Only because I want to see her face when he asks. It will be priceless." Snape informed him. "Really, him asking her to make those changes, I can already see her face." He would have laughed if he didn't have his shields firmly in place. Harry Potter was going to turn Hogwarts upside down and he was going to enjoy it. Payback for all the years of misery he had to put up with from the Gryffindors running this place.

"Severus." Dumbledore tried to keep his voice from betraying that he was actually agreeing with the man. Minerva's face was going to be priceless. She was going to be disappointed in one way but delighted in another. Delighted that Harry was finally taking his studies seriously, but disappointed that it had taken him so long to decide to do something about it. He wondered if maybe he could use Hermione and get her to change the boy's mind. She might be able to tell him how much work the classes required, make him realize it would cut down his flying time. "Now you know what he needs to do, we need to get him to listen to me."

"Just because he wants to control his schooling doesn't mean he won't listen to you when the times comes. I will tell you right now, if you keep fighting with him, he won't listen to you at all when the time is right. The expression you get more flies with honey than with vinegar is a true one."

"So let him get his way now, and he won't fight me every time." Dumbledore thought it was a good idea. It worked in the past, and he could see it working in the future.

"Exactly. So he wants to switch some classes, what is that going to hurt? It's not like he is studying the dark arts or dropping courses that he needs to fight the Dark Lord." Snape really wondered how the man became the leader of the light if he pitched fits every time he didn't get his own way.

"Very well. I believe that is what we will do." Dumbledore would, however, make sure to mention to Hermione and Ron what he wanted them to do. "I will see you at breakfast."

Snape didn't even respond, he got up and headed to his quarters, he had a lot of thinking to do. He was looking forward to speaking with Harry tomorrow night.

Chapter 2: Meeting with Severus. Dealing with Ron and Hermione

Harry leaned against the wall outside of Minerva McGonagall's office. He could see Severus walking towards him. The man was taking points from Gryffindor and Harry almost let out a laugh as he heard "being in my way, five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Thomas."

"Had fun on the way here? How much did the house lose?" Harry was almost bouncing on his feet.

"I only got to remove twenty on the way here. I did remove almost fifty this morning. I would say it's been a good morning so far." Severus liked the new Harry Potter. He had reviewed his memories of last night and found Harry was indeed different and he was looking forward to aiding him in his changes.

"You will get to remove more this afternoon, I am sure Ron will make a stink in your class when I tell him I am dropping Divination and Care. So shall we brave the lioness now?" Harry was going to enjoying dropping those bombs in potions, he already had it planned out. Ron and Hermione, he knew, were in the old man's pocket. The man knew stuff that he had purposely told them to see if they would run to him. He told Hermione some stuff and Ron different things and spent some time listening to the old fool over the years lecture him on what he had heard from the two of them.

Severus cast a quick Tempus. "We have one minute, wouldn't do to be early." He leaned down. "We still have to talk."

"I am aware, I believe a detention tonight will work. We can't have Dummy think our views have changed."

"That works for me, do not destroy a potion, however, some cheek works better. I know you aren't as bad in potions as you pretend to be." Severus countered. "I went through my memories of your potions. I have seen you with perfect potions, then watched you destroy them by allowing someone to toss things into them."

"Ron and Hermione." Harry simply answered. "One doesn't like me to be better than her, the other doesn't like me being good at anything." He leaned in closer. "They work for Dummy."

Severus looked at Harry closely. "I do believe we have a lot to speak about." He knocked on Minerva's door.

They heard a sigh and saw Minerva's lips press together, indicating she wasn't happy seeing them together and was expecting a battle between the three of them. "Good morning, gentlemen, I wasn't aware you would be joining us in this meeting Professor Snape."

"I decide to attend at the last minute. Mr. Potter made an interesting request last night in the Headmaster's office and I am following up on it." Severus really couldn't wait to see her face.

"Mr. Potter?" Minerva's lips weren't pressed together any longer, her face showed her confusion at Severus and Harry being in her office and not fighting.

"I am submitting my request to drop Divination and Care for Magical Creatures. I want to take Runes and Arithmancy." Harry handed her the written request. "Attached is also my work showing I can do the class work."

Severus and Harry watched the woman's face as she looked at the parchment and back to them, her face didn't lose the confused look but now there was a bit of a weary look on her face as she read the parchment. "Mr. Potter you are a year behind, I can add you to the third year, but I can't add you to the fourth year class without testing, despite the work you have provided." She hasn't lifted her head up from the work she was reading. She knew it's Harry's as the writing is his, but rules are rules.

"I have already taken those tests. The results should have been sent to you." Harry replied. "I actually took the OWLs in them over the summer."

Severus and Minerva couldn't hide their shock. Severus recovered faster but before they could say a word, Harry said. "I have a copy of my results if you didn't get them." He knew the old coot most likely stopped them from being seen.

"Let me check my desk first." Minerva opened her top right-hand drawer and began to read through the stack of letters there. She found a few with the Ministry seal on them and realized she didn't open them. She never ignored them before, but she opened the one she thought would contain the OWLs and NEWTs results. She didn't say anything as she read the list and handed it to Severus.

Severus took the letter and wondered about Minerva's puzzled face until he read the results. "Mr. Potter why are you still in DADA if you have your NEWT already with an O+, Runes and Arithmancy you have O+ also. You already have three of your OWLs."

"I am aware, I tested for them on my birthday. The law says that I am allowed to test one year ahead. Since I would be fifteen next year, I was able to test this year for some of my classes. I plan on doing it again when I turn sixteen. I didn't actually take the NEWT for DADA, I cast the Patronus Charm and the tester kept asking me to cast more and more spells. I thought it was part of my OWL." Harry shrugged it off. He didn't have to take DADA for another three useless years now, that made things easier. He knew he passed the NEWT for DADA but he wasn't going to say anything until he needed to. He was just going to use his OWLs.

"Harry, how do you feel about assisting Professor Moody?" Minerva asked. "Some students have been wanting another dueling club and I believe with your aid, it would be possible."

"Do I still need to take the class?" Harry eyed the woman, wondering what she was aiming for. He knew she listened to the Headmaster, and she was a Gryffindor, but he also knew she didn't know the old fart's full plans, no one really did.

"No, I will revamp your schedule. I wouldn't be surprised if you were asked to assist in his classes, it will be for extra credit of course, and I will see if I can work it towards a teaching certificate or even for your Mastery."

"I have a Masters in Defense, I can write up a contract for him to be my apprentice." Severus wanted to laugh. The boy certainly proved him correct when he thought Harry was going to make Hogwarts interesting this year. If he was his apprentice, it would justify them spending time together and the old fart would see that as a benefit, and so would his Lord, his true Lord.

"What will it entail?" Harry shrewdly asked, eyeing the Potion Master.

"We can work out the details later." He gave Harry a meaningful look and saw the mirth in Harry's eyes as he caught his meaning.

"Good, good, I will rework your schedule. You will be in the sixth years for Runes and Arithmancy, I will speak to Professor Moody about classes and the dueling club. I will have a new schedule for you by tomorrow morning for you." Minerva told them as she was still staring down at the parchment that Severus had laid back on her desk. She couldn't believe it, no one had done this before, taking their OWLs a year ahead of time or passed their NEWT without meaning to. "Mr. Potter, are you doing any other self-studying?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"May I inquire into what subjects?" Minerva wondered how she could have missed this. She thought he was just an average student, she certainly wasn't expecting him to surpass Ms. Granger.

"A few. Ancient History, History of Magic, French, Latin, and German, I was thinking of some of the Healing Arts later this year. I am almost ready to take my French and Latin NEWT." Harry looked around the room, avoiding meeting their eyes.

Severus had an idea that wasn't all he was studying and he would need to ask Harry about the Mind Arts and Dark Arts. He had a feeling Harry had spent the summer down in the Chamber reading and researching. He also wondered if it wasn't the boy's first summer down there.

"I see." Minerva responded. "If you need any help, my door is always opened. I can also find tutors to assist you in the future."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, but as of right now I believe I am fine. I am sure if I slacked off Professor Snape would be the first to say something." Harry stood up and looked at her books. "May I borrow this book on Animagi Transformation?"

"That might be a bit ahead of your skill level." Minerva told him. "I teach it to my seventh years, however, not everyone can achieve their form."

Harry turned and faced her and Severus almost laughed if she thought he wasn't there yet, she was going to be surprised. He wondered if Harry had already attained it and wanted more information on it. "The Mutt, Potter Sr., Pettigrew." Severus reminded her.

Severus and Harry enjoyed watching Minerva turn a bit white in understanding what Severus meant. "You already have your form don't you Mr. Potter?" She glared at him, daring him to lie to her.

Harry removed the book from the bookcase and returned to his seat. "This book explains the different meanings behind various forms. The most interesting part of the book is that it explains that anyone who is a Parseltongue has more than one form. I wonder why?" Neither confirming nor denying anything, he just changed the subject to a more interesting area as a Slytherin would have done.

The question clearly threw Minerva off of her game as she leaned back in her chair, clearly deep in thought before she answered. "It has been suggested that since a parselmouth is a speaker, it entitles them to be able to become a snake. It has never been proven since the only speakers are you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. While I attended Hogwarts when he was a student, I didn't know him very well and I can't tell you if he was actually an Animagus. It has been suggested that if they attain their snake form than attain their magical form via Animagus training is easier. The two, most believe, are not linked to the skills in of itself. Just because you attain a snake form, basically means you might not attain a second form and vice versa."

"So he could be a snake and some other form that we don't know about, and Mr. Potter could possibly have the same skills?" Severus pondered what that could mean. As a spy, any information he held could and would be useful if used in the correct way. He glanced sideways at Harry and could see he was also pondering the same information.

"Correct, it has also been theorized that if you can attain the second form, you can attain other forms, however, it's based on the magic of the wizard. The stronger the wizard, the more forms. It's similar to the idea that a stronger wizard attains his Animagus form, however, it does bring up the question of Peter Pettigrew. I don't believe he was a strong wizard."

"He turned into a rat, couldn't that be all his magic could form? If he was just an average wizard in magic strength, but weak in his life, it could be why he was a rat." Harry put the theory out there.

"Mr. Potter, if you can use your logic in this form, I believe I might be offering you an apprenticeship. In regard to your theory, it is possible that is exactly what happened. Mr. Pettigrew needed help to keep up his course studies, but since he was allowed to attend, he had to be at least an average strength wizard. If the theory you are posing is correct, it could also factor in a wizard's personality combined with their magical strength."

"Your cat form, is your personality part of the reason you became a cat?" Harry asked.

Severus was finding this conversation very interesting and one he hoped they could continue later. He was also looking forward to his own theories and debates with Harry now. Minerva smiled a genuine smile as she answered. "I do believe so. I have found, for example, Sirius fit with his dog personality, your father fit his stag and a few others I have seen fit with their magic and personality. Mr. Potter, I have an idea for you."

"Oh?" Harry still had the book in his hand.

"Yes, if you can present a well thought out research paper on this theory, I will sponsor your Mastery program. You will be required to take your NEWT and also the test for the Mastery. The paper will serve as your published thesis and one I believe will greatly benefit our world."

"So I come in here asking for some course changes and walk out with two apprenticeships?" Harry summarized. He knew he could talk Severus into a potion one and he would do it.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Minerva said.

"I accept." Harry held out his hand and they shook. "May I still borrow this book?"

"Yes, and please come and browse through the rest." Minerva told him.

"Thank you." They heard the bell ring, signaling lunch was to start soon. "I believe I need to head to the Great Hall. Thank you for your time Professors."

"Pleasure, Mr. Potter." Minerva said and they watched Harry leave. Severus stayed seated. "I can honestly say I wasn't expecting any of that."

"I wasn't either. I knew he was going to change his classes I wasn't expecting to pick up an apprentice." Severus turned his head towards the closed door. No, he didn't?

"I wasn't either. I am still baffled about why I didn't open those letters."

Severus glanced down at the letters and saw most of them were official looking letters and realized the old coot most likely prevented her from opening them. He glanced at the door again. Harry knew. He set this all up. He had been played. He almost laughed but slammed his shields down in place. He should have known, there was no other reason for him to be here unless Harry wanted him here and knew what was going to happen. "I believe this year is going to be very interesting."

"I agree. He certainly surprised me. Albus told me about last night." Minerva said. "He didn't mention the request for the classes."

"I believe he was hoping if he ignored what happened last night, Mr. Potter would fall into line."

"That isn't going to happen. Albus made a big mistake leaving him with those disgusting muggles." The contempt she had for them was clear, which surprised Severus. Minerva was very much for the muggles and muggle-born.

"You know who he was left with? He mentioned his relatives didn't treat him well."

"That is an understatement. Poppy had to heal him each year, the history wasn't at all encouraging. This year was different. I believe Mr. Weasley mentioned Sirius Black to his uncle."

"Poppy has had to heal him each year? Was the abuse that bad? The potions she asked for before the start of the term were for him?"

"Yes, Petunia hates magic. I told him Lily wouldn't have wanted Harry placed there, that they were the worst sort of muggles."

"Petunia, as in Lily's sister?" Severus tone took on the deadly tone, one that anyone who knew the man wanted to avoid.

Minerva gulped at the tone, she knew Albus was going to be hearing from Severus about this. "Yes. He claims the blood wards are there to protect Harry."

Severus jumped up, sending his chair crashing to the ground. "Blood wards only work if there is love. She had to love him from the very beginning. If there is an ounce of hate, coercion, or even a threat that made them take him in, they are useless."

"Oh, dear." Minerva paled. "He did threaten them. He told them the only way they would be safe was if they took Harry in."

"Minerva, we can't allow him to be returned there ever."

"Put it in your apprentice contract that he has to stay with you. We can even start it now. I can move him down to your quarters, adding an extra room." Minerva began to make plans for Harry's protection. "If we wait until the end of the year, he will think we did it to keep him away from the relatives, if we do it as soon as Harry signs the apprentice contract and starts fulfilling it, he can't say anything."

Severus turned and faced her, he liked the idea. "I can also add in a few clauses about teaching him our customs, etiquette, and traditions. We leave off the Transfiguration apprenticeship for now. We don't want him to try and force you to take custody of Harry and put him with his relatives that way."

"He would too. He would use the Vow I took when I joined the Order." Minerva grumbled. "You are lucky you didn't have to take it."

"It would be counterproductive to me being a spy." Severus frowned, "Minerva, why didn't you read those letter."

"Memory charm or compulsion spells. He likes to toss them out a lot, especially to get his own way. He most likely didn't want me to set up Mr. Potter with the correct schedule."

"It would explain why he didn't appear surprised last night, he tried to force him to not change classes, but Mr. Potter quoted Hogwarts: A History to him."

"I bet he didn't like that, did he throw a fit?" Minerva knew the man all too well.

"Yes, even tried to assign a detention to him, got quoted the school rules and policies. Mr. Potter said he would submit his memories to the Board. After Mr. Potter left, I told him he would get more flies with honey, not vinegar."

"He can be a full Gryffindor at times instead of a Slytherin when it is needed." Minerva replied. "We best head down to the Great Hall. I will witness those contracts when you're ready. We won't mention them until after they are signed."

"I agree." Severus righted the chair he knocked down and together they headed towards the Great Hall. Severus knowing that while Minerva was helping him now, he couldn't rely on her all the time, Dumbledore messed with her mind way too often.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I dropped Divination and Care." Harry told Ron as he was stirring his own cauldron. He dropped that bomb as Ron was about to add some bat wings. Ron dropped all of the bat wings at once. "Duck." Harry warned everyone as he cast a protection charm over his cauldron and dove under the table.

Ron's potion went flying up into the air and exploded all over the room. Severus glared at Ron Weasley. He had cast a protection charm over himself and some of the room when he heard the warning. Most of the Gryffindors weren't so lucky. They were covered in a greenish glob. "Mr. Weasley did you not count the bat wings? Are you able to even count as high as five? Did you not read the directions or have you not mastered the art of reading the written word?"

"I added the bat wings." Weasley stammered out. "I followed the directions exactly. It was blue when I added them."

"The potion was to be lilac, not blue. Are you now color blind too?" Severus loomed over the boy, his mouth twisted in disgust at what he was seeing and smelling.

"At once and about ten of them." Hermione Granger informed everyone. "You ruined my potion." She quietly told him.

"Mr. Weasley, detention for not following directions, ruining the classroom, and destroying almost everyone else's potions. A week with Mr. Filch. If your potion was destroyed you can come back tomorrow night and make it, not you Mr. Weasley, you will get a zero for the class." Severus pulled out his wand. "If your potion wasn't destroyed, put a stasis charm on it and you will have to use some of your free time to finish it before the next session."

Harry began to set the charm as Ron and Hermione turned to him. "What do you mean you dropped Divination and Care?" Hermione demanded and she was wondering why she didn't know before now. "You could have told me."

"I don't want to take them. I added Runes and Arithmancy." Harry started to clean his table off, ignoring their confused looks.

"So you will be joining me in classes that is great." Hermione smiled, recovering her composure, she would be speaking to the Headmaster about this, there was no way she wanted him to be smarter than her.

"No, I will in with the sixth years."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled, how dare the brat be ahead of her.

"Ms. Granger, ten points for yelling in my classroom at a fellow student." Severus said from where he was cleaning up the mess Weasley had created. He was cleaning the glob off of his ceiling. He hoped he got it off before his next class.

"I took my OWLs and I am going to be attending classes with the sixth years." Harry calmly answered. He wondered if he could get more points removed. "I won't be taking DADA either."

"WHAT!" Weasley and Granger yelled together. They were furious and it showed. "You need that course and you can't drop it until you failed your OWLs. You couldn't have taken your OWLs either, you have to be fifteen." Granger added. "It's in Hogwarts: A History."

"Twenty points Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, ten apiece, if you yell again I will double it." Severus snapped to them. He knew Harry was going to take it as a challenge. He wondered what he would do.

"I didn't say I failed it. I said I wasn't taking it as a class. I will be assisting Moody and teaching a dueling club." Harry was enjoying this.

"WHAT!" Weasley and Granger yelled again. Granger slapped a hand over her mouth as Weasley mumbled, "greasy git is going to take more points now." Harry had to duck his head to hid his grin, as he heard the other Gryffindors moan at the point loss and knew they would be taking it out on Weasley and Granger like they normally did to anyone but the twins when it came to heavy point loss.

"Yes, this greasy git is. Forty points, twenty each for yelling, fifty points for disrespecting your professor." Severus wanted to dance if this kept up Gryffindor would be in the negative by the end of the week. Granger and Weasley would be very unpopular, not that the two of them were anyway.

"Yes, I already met with McGonagall and it's all set up." Harry grinned at them as he picked up his cauldron to move it to the shelf for safety. "She will be giving me my new schedule tomorrow. I need to hurry to the library. I have detention after dinner tonight and I want to get some of my essays done. Are you coming?"

"No, we have to finish cleaning up his mess." Granger went to pull out her wand.

"No magic, Ms. Granger." Severus informed her and the rest of the ones who had started to clean up their cauldrons. He saw Harry shake his head at his so-called friends as they grumbled about Weasley and exploding cauldrons. "Do not forget to see me after dinner for your detention Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Sir." Harry tried to sound upset but he knew it didn't fully come out like it was.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry knocked on the door to Severus' office and at Severus' "enter" he stepped in. "Hello, Professor."

"Mr. Potter, on time." Severus indicated a chair in front of his desk. He saw Harry look at it and wave his hand and transfigure it into something worthy of sitting. Severus didn't disagree, the chair was awful, he knew. Severus pulled his wand and cast a few privacy wards. "Now, I believe I would like the complete story."

"Well, I would say I should start at the beginning but that isn't where it starts exactly. Do you remember during my first year you gave me a lot of detentions that required me to copy the detention reports for the previous years?"

Severus thought for a few minutes as he went through his mental filing cabinet. "Yes, and I expect you know why?"

"Yes, to show me what a jerk my father was. It worked in a way but also showed me something else. I started to notice a pattern. As I went back through the years, it became clearer. Gryffindor got a lot fewer points taken off or detention for the same pranks and any issue than the other houses, especially Slytherin. When I began to look at that, I noticed as I went further back it started when Dumbledore started to teach here. Amazing record keeping by the way. Anyways, that got me to look into other areas."

"Like the last war?" Severus hadn't really thought that there was a pattern, he always assumed it was just the way it was because it was just a tradition. Harry was correct in his reason for him assigning that punishment. He wondered why no one else noticed.

"Yes, I began to read a variety of history books, looking up the dead in the house archives and another pattern emerged. A very clear pattern."

"Lions and Snakes."

"Correct. From there I looked at the political side of what each side wanted. I noticed another pattern, it was one where Dumbledore was getting rid of tradition and classes while the dark side was demanding them to be returned. I also noticed something else, which I will explain in a bit, but let me continue on this path for a minute." Harry waved his hand and a book appeared. "In this book, I made a comparison of all the different detention, even the punishment for criminals based on their house is different. Two thieves, one from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin, the Gryffindor one got no sentence and probation for stealing over five hundred Galleons, now the Slytherin thief was sent to Azkaban for stealing ten Galleons. I thought it was because it was after the war, but look at the pattern, it's ever since Dumbledore became Chief Warlock and head of the ICW. If they were a dark wizard they earned stiffer penalties and fines versus the other houses or light wizards."

"How did nobody see these before?" Severus asked flipping through the notes.

"It took me a while to find them. I spent my summer looking for them. They were misfiled." Harry told him.

"You spent the summer at the Ministry?" Severus was confused if he was at the Ministry, who was at his relatives or did he really stay in the Chamber like he believed.

"I have no choice about staying at my relatives, no place else to go, however, after Uncle Vernon' welcome back Harry party, he will ignore me unless something bad happens at work or he is drinking. I try to avoid him but I am not always successful. When I can I went to the Ministry during the day looking in their archives. They really have lax security. I gave them a fake name, told them I was looking for my cousin and off I went to the archive room. No one ever looks in there and I spent hours going through everything."

"Why have you been hiding your intelligence?" Severus was not that he was surprised by him hiding, Harry seemed to be one huge mask. He wondered if anyone really knew the boy.

"Learned it from my relatives, they didn't want a freak like me doing better than their precious son."

"I found out today where you were living. He knew how your aunt felt about magic." He looked down for a second. "I am not sure how to tell you this, but the blood wards don't exist."

"I know. If they ever did exist, they would have crashed a long time ago. I haven't trusted that man since I arrived here. Too many things weren't adding up. Like Hagrid taking me while others got professors, I saw or heard the professors and students in the Alley speaking, I got Hagrid. I found out later I never got those muggle-born books I should have gotten. I ordered them just a few weeks ago. I couldn't order them beforehand because the man had my key again. I keep getting it back and I believe Ron or Hermione steal it back and give it to him. I have found my trunk broken into a few times."

"How did you meet the Weasley family?" Severus asked.

"It was a setup. I should have been wary of a large magical family mentioning muggles and platform 9 3/4 on the muggle side but I was just happy to be escaping my relatives I didn't think anything of it. After my first year, I realized I was being played. He set me up to confront Quirrmort. There is no way you can set up a course for protection and have three first years get through it and not expect adult or even older years not to get through it. Add in the fact he waved the red flag by announcing the corridor was out of bounds unless you wanted a painful death. What Gryffindor in their right mind isn't going to want to find out what he means?"

"You're correct on all of that. I had wondered about the course myself, while we created it, he set it up. I wondered how you three got through it and you fought off the Dark Lord." Severus sighed, so much of what he was learning was stuff he should have seen. Was he so blinded by Dumbledore's "good" intentions, even if he didn't fully trust the man? Did he believe because the man was a Gryffindor he wouldn't do the things he was learning about? He knew a good general had to make hard decisions regarding war, but he was using children, he was endangering them. He may not have liked what his Lord did, but he hated what he was learning Dumbledore was willing to do. The man created the last war and seemed eager for another one. "Continue."

"I spent the last two summers reading everything I could get my hands off. My relatives left me alone once they realized Sirius Black was my godfather. Since Ron, Ginny, and Hermione only send letters every other week or so, I have plenty of time to study things, I was going to keep everything a secret, until my name got pulled out of the Goblet. I should have expected it, but I thought the man had an ounce of sense to prevent it from happening."

"He wants you in it, to have another yearly confrontation. I told him to allow you your choices in classes, use the honey instead of vinegar approach. He needs you to listen to him later when the Dark Lord returns."

"That isn't happening. After studying everything, I am firmly a dark wizard, I may not like what the great wanker has been doing but I am not going to stand with Dumbledore either. I have a few ideas about why my name was entered and I am waiting to see what the fake Moody is going to do."

"What?" Severus couldn't hide his shock.

"Last night, I returned to my dorm. I pulled out a map my father and his friends created. It shows everyone as they truly are, no poly-juice potion or any other form hides your true name. I found Moody had a different name, and there is another Moody that stayed in place while our friend moved around their quarters."

"You know who it is? May I see this map?" Severus asked.

Harry hedged a bit. "I don't want you running to Dumbledore about any of this, I am trusting you so far."

"I promise not to say a word to anyone without your permission." Severus watched Harry pull out a piece of rolled up piece of parchment and heard "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry laid the map down and explained what he was seeing. "That has to be Barty Crouch Jr. He is a Death Eater and I thought he died in Azkaban." He remembered the look Mad-Eye had been giving Crouch Sr. "His father, he helped him escape."

"I wonder how he did that and no one noticed?" Harry asked. "But it does explain why Dumbledore wants me to compete, he has to know that isn't the real Moody."

"I agree." Severus placed his hands on his desk. "What do you want to do?"

"Watch him. I believe he is in touch with Voldie. He has to be here for a reason, he hasn't spoken to you as he?"

"No, I have been avoiding him, however, that might change."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "When do you want to work on the contracts? I want to do one in potions too."

"I believe that is acceptable, I normally don't take apprentices but you are the exception, it will get you away from your relatives and I believe the Dark Lord will enjoy hearing about it." Severus looked at Harry closely, he saw understanding in his eyes.

"Yes, I do believe he will. So who's spy are you exactly?" Harry asked.

"I knew you knew." Severus laughed. An honest laugh that he rarely allowed himself to indulge in. "I am for the dark. I am a dark wizard. I did turn away when your mother was in danger, but last night, reviewing my memories and what I have been learning, I am staying with you and the dark."

Harry tilted his head. "He isn't going to know what hit him. I will continue to play the good little Gryffindor when it suits my needs, I will continue to feed those three morons information. I know they go running to him about everything and I plan on taking advantage of it."

Severus gave him an evil smirk as he said, "I am going to enjoy watching you run circles around them."

Chapter 3: Severus' Observation - Severus POV:

Severus glanced up as Dumbledore made his way to the Head Table, he noticed the man wasn't twinkling. Dumbledore was almost stomping through the hall towards his seat. Dumbledore was throwing a temper tantrum, like any little kid who didn't get his way. Severus wondered what was going on. He looked at Minerva, who had her lips pressed together, her back was straight, she was rigid and looked ready for battle. He realized Dumbledore was now aware of Harry's new schedule. Dumbledore was clearly unhappy with the knowledge his little pawn wasn't going to follow whatever plan Dumbledore had for him.

He came to the conclusion that Dumbledore must have tried to change Minerva's mind, based off of their stance, and she refused to back down. He was thankful they didn't write up a contract for Harry's apprenticeship with her. He wondered briefly as he looked down at the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore would mention Harry moving into his quarters and the apprenticeship contract they had made. He knew the man was going to want to review it and most likely would have another temper tantrum when he found out that Harry wasn't going to be going to his relatives' house ever again. He knew the man was going to say something to him and he wondered how long it would take.

He was observing the Gryffindors and noticed most of them weren't sitting near Harry, Weasley, and Granger. Granger and Weasley were clearly talking to Harry, while everyone was sending the boy nasty looks. He wondered what was going on and didn't get to ponder what he was seeing as he heard, "you aren't moving into the git's quarters, I don't care what you say. If you do it just shows all of us that you are a snake." Weasley was standing up, his hands were on his hips, his face was red and he was glaring down at Harry, who clearly was ignoring him however he continued on with eating his meal. Severus felt very proud of Harry for ignoring Weasley.

"Sit down Mr. Weasley, ten points for language, ten points for disrespecting a member of the staff and yelling in the Great Hall." Minerva was furious, Severus could tell, when Dumbledore went to say something about Weasley point loss, she glared at the man and Dumbledore backed down. He now knew that they must have had a large row if she was taking ten points for her own house. He knew the Slytherins were enjoying the show.

"Professor, you must do something, Harry is moving into the dungeons as part of an apprenticeship with Snape, of all people." Ron stated. "There is no way that it's a true apprenticeship. We all know what Snape wants from Harry and it's doesn't involve potions."

"One hundred points." Minerva almost yelled.

"Sit down, Weasley and get your mind out of the gutter. There nothing going on with Professor Snape and me, beyond a simple apprenticeship contract. Stop spreading my business over the Great Hall." Harry glanced around the hall. "Just ignore him, he is jealous for no reason."

"I am not jealous, your name gets tossed in the goblet, you play all innocent, saying how you didn't enter your name, act surprised. You tell us you are dropping Divination and Care, taking up Arithmancy and Runes, act superior, haughty, and wonderful because you have some OWLs and don't have to take DADA any longer and now you tell us that you have an apprenticeship with the Dungeon Bat and plan on living with him. You're a sick shirt lifter, a poof who-"

"Mr. Weasley fifty points for-" Minerva didn't get to finish, all eyes were watching Harry. Gryffindor was starting to get furious with all the points that Weasley was causing them to lose, they were almost down to below one hundred points.

Harry laid down his folk, rose and faced Ron, in a calm and almost bored tone Harry stated, "I took a Vow to show that I didn't want to be in the Tournament, and since I still have my magic, news flash Weasley, it means I didn't enter myself into it. Yes, I dropped some classes and added some. Yes, I have some of my OWLs finished, and here is a biggy for you, I have a NEWT in DADA also. Yes, I have an apprenticeship with Professor Snape, not the Dungeon Bat, and yes, I will be living in his quarters as it's part of all apprenticeships, which you would know if you actually picked up a book and not relied on Granger to tell you which classes to take and how to do your own assignments, or enable you to actually pass your assignments. As for sexual preference, I wouldn't worry about it Weasley, because Hell would have to freeze over before I would ever be interested in you."

Harry turned and faced the Granger. "You, I do not need your aid in my classes, I am in sixth-year Runes and Arithmancy, you are in fourth-year class. I believe I can safely say I know more about those subjects than you do currently. I, however, am expecting you to go running to the library, find a way to take your OWLs because Merlin save us all, you have to be at the top of every subject. Now, if you two are done lecturing me on what I can and can not do, I would like to finish my meal, in peace." Harry sat down.

Severus knew he was going to be reviewing this memory and cherishing the look on Dumbledore, Granger, and Weasley's faces. They weren't expecting Harry to be so calm and in control of his emotions. He made a mental note to take Harry to Gringotts, he wasn't sure if Harry's name coming out of the goblet made Harry an adult. He was watching each table and no one said anything for a bit, until one of the Weasley twins, George, he thought, said, "it's about time." Soon everyone was whispering.

He listened closely to the whispering and watched Minerva and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was clearly unhappy that his golden trio was fighting. He looked at his Slytherins, as a Slytherin, he knew they were watching things closely and he looked at Draco, he noticed that Draco was very pensive as his Slytherins watched Harry ignoring Weasley and Granger as Weasley and Granger appeared to be berating Harry for his comments. They all heard the folk get slammed down on the table. Harry, again, stood up and has he rose said, "the two of you need to get a life and leave me alone."

Severus observed the lions as he heard Weasley say, "I told you were a lying snake, you are nothing but a no good sneaky snake. I should never have made friends with you. I should have dumped your forever, in our second year when you started speaking like a snake, your true colors were revealed."

"Mr. Weasley fifty points and detention with Mr. Finch for a week." Severus heard Minerva say, causing him to wonder if the conversation they had with the woman and the knowledge that Dumbledore was playing with her mind made the woman realize Dumbledore wasn't all he claimed to be. Weasley stormed out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore was clearly upset about what was happening with his pawns. Severus observed how Dumbledore's body was stiff, his face was set, he was frowning and Severus knew Dumbledore would work on finding a way to get the golden trio back together. The man was furious and he knew they would be called into his office either tonight or tomorrow in regards to the contract and what was going on Harry and him.

He thought about what it would mean if Dumbledore realized they were wondering about Dumbledore's motive. Dumbledore was a talented chess master in the game of war and he was using the students and anyone else who claimed to be in the light as his pawn on his chessboard. Severus was going to enjoy working with Harry to either create a third side or align with the Dark Lord and taking out Dumbledore, either way, Dumbledore was on his way out.

Severus watched Harry as he finished eating, clearly ignoring everything that Granger was lecturing Harry on. He saw Ginerva Weasley move towards Harry, who moved down the bench each time Ms. Weasley moved towards him. He was going to be testing Harry for potions, blocks, and spells.

"Severus, I would like to see you and Harry in my office immediately after dinner." Dumbledore said as he stopped by Severus' chair as he was going to leave the Great Hall. Severus nodded, he could see Harry, who was watching them, Harry knew they would be speaking to Dumbledore tonight. Severus found himself looking forward to the meeting.

Chapter 4/5: Dumbledore. Again!-Time frame: this is the next night after the yelling in GH

Severus and Harry looked at the gargoyle. "Ready?" Harry knew this was going to be just a long dragged out boring meeting that wasn't going to accomplish anything. Harry still wanted to hex Ron for his outburst in the Great Hall, causing them to called to this meeting. Hermione and Ron had been riding him all day, especially since they didn't see him in the dorm last night or this morning.

"Yes. I already filed the contract with the Ministry." While the contract was actually a very simple contract, they made sure to keep it free of loopholes, and made it very clear that Harry would be Severus' apprentice for the next three years. Severus made sure to add that if Harry finished his degree from Hogwarts sooner, he would still remain at Hogwarts as Severus' apprentice and assistant. They knew he would be finished sooner, and while they weren't going to tell Dumbledore, neither of them planned on staying here longer than necessary if Dumbledore was still here.

The biggest issue the man would have was the fact that Harry wouldn't be returning to his relatives nor would Dumbledore have any say in Harry's life. Dumbledore was no longer Harry's magical guardian. They had visited Gringotts early that morning to finalize the contracts and learned a bit of a surprise that helped them greatly.

FLASHBACK

Severus met Harry outside of his office. It wasn't even six in the morning and both of them were tired. They had been up late last night working out the details of the apprentice contract, with Minerva there as a witness. "Professor McGonagall has already arranged our cover, so if we are late for breakfast, she is going to tell the Headmaster, that I dragged you out early this morning for a detention."

Harry didn't answer, as he was yawning. He looked ready to fall asleep standing. "Here drink some coffee." Severus handed him a mug. "I got the elves to give me two mugs to go."

"Nectar of the gods." Harry muttered as he took a sip. They made their way out of Hogwarts once outside of the wards, apparated into Diagon Alley. Since none of the stores were officially opened, they only saw the shop workers or owners heading to their respective stores.

Severus didn't even bother to ask to speak to the Potter account manager, he had arranged for his own account manager to meet with them. Harry wasn't sure if the goblin would be able to help but they figured if need be they would summon the Potter account manager.

"Professor Snape, I was a bit surprised to get your massive last night. Usually, I only see you during the school holidays." Ironclaw stated after the traditional goblin greeting.

"I am honor you agreed. Mr. Potter and I have a few issues we are hoping you can provide solutions to." Severus stated. "The biggest one is making me Mr. Potter's magical guardian. Now, I have offered him an apprenticeship and he has accepted. We know his current magical guardian won't allow it." They quickly explained about the Goblet of Fire and the Vows.

While normally this won't be allowed, Ironclaw saw it as a way of getting rid of Dumbledore off of two of their biggest accounts and retaining the good standing of the Prince, Potter and Black families. "I see. Give me a few minutes." Ironclaw started waving his hands and folders appeared on his desk, they watched Ironclaw review them, his looked up at Harry once or twice and went back to reading. "Based on what I am reviewing in the Potter Vaults, the Potters' Wills and inheritances, Mr. Potter was never to be placed with the muggles nor was Albus Dumbledore ever granted custody. You were to be his guardian, as the others weren't able to fulfill the duties. According to what I am reading, Mr. Dumbledore sealed the Wills and prevented them from being enforced. He only got accepted as the magical guardian because as Headmaster, any child that attends Hogwarts must have one when away from the custody of their parents. It appears that instead of Minerva McGonagall being allowed to take the position, as his Head of House, Mr. Dumbledore assigned himself, it looks like he assigned himself on 28 August 1991."

Severus and Harry exchanged a smirk, this made it a lot easier. "I would like formal custody of Harry James Potter."

"Well technically, Harry James Potter doesn't exist." Ironclaw stated. He removed a piece of parchment and they read it. "Which makes it even easier, and we can hide it in the files because no one is going to look for a Jaden. Potter is also a very common muggle name."

Jaden Harrison Severus Potter

Father: James Everett Potter  
Mother: Lillian Caroline Potter nee Evans

"So who is Harry James Potter?" Severus and Harry asked at the same time, as they continued to look down at the parchment. They were a bit confused, if he wasn't Harry, then where was Harry? If he was Jaden Potter, why didn't anyone tell him?

"You are, but it's not your real name. Your parents called you Harry. Mr. Dumbledore was the one to announce your name as Harry James Potter, on 1 November 1981. Your parents, according to their Wills, called you Harry hoping to protect you from the prophecy. The announcement of your birth had you listed has Jaden. They hoped that by calling you Harry, no one would connect your birth with the announcement. It would have protected someone from locating you if they used the name, Harry. Since people would search using the name Harry Potter, in conjunction with a spell or even scrying."

"Do Sirius Black and Remus Lupin know this information?" Harry wasn't sure where those two stood in reference to what was going on in his life. He didn't like how Lupin and Black showed up last year, it was a bit strange.

"I can not answer that. I will, if you look, stated that there have been funds going to the Dursley family for the past thirteen years, Albus Dumbledore for the past thirteen years, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley for the past five years, and Ginerva Weasley for the past four." He pulled out the ledgers of the Potter Vaults, reflecting the long history of the transactions and showed them the monthly statements, that had been returned.

"I never authorized any of that. I certainly didn't know about it. I can't even keep my key, they keep stealing it from me." Harry was working hard on keeping his temper. He was furious. He hadn't trusted any of them, but to know they were stealing his money, to know his "loving" family was being paid to abuse him was beyond anything he thought possible.

"May we get it all back? Charge the Dursley family with abuse? Neglect and anything else?" Severus asked. "I don't think we can get Albus charged with kidnapping, but we can save it and the thefts until later." He was watching Harry and he knew the boy's temper was being severely tested, as his own was.

"We can do that. We will say we audited the Wills and found the Potters' unopened, resulting in the findings that have caused the return of misappropriated funds. We haven't been pushing a lot of audits since we do value our clients' privacy. Since Dumbledore and the others are fairly new vaults, compared to the Potter family ones, they won't be surprised that we hadn't gotten to them. If they complain, we have some of the other vaults we have been auditing, and Wills we have been clearing up. The Ministry was informed of this two years ago."

"Excellent. We need an Inheritance Test and to get Harry his heir rings. He was never informed about his titles, estates or even his vaults. He wasn't given the muggle-born books either." Severus told Ironclaw. "Is there anything we can use in that?"

"Certainly, it can all be used, but not now. Mr. Dumbledore has a great deal of power, and until it's wrestled away from him, no one will believe the truth no matter how much evidence we supply. You need to damage his reputation." Ironclaw warned. "We have been trying for years to get rid of the man." Dumbledore had set their world back decades, abolished rituals and holidays. He had been damaging magic for too long.

"Can you research the past of Albus Dumbledore, financially? Archives?" Harry asked.

"We can and based on this I am going to be requesting it be done." Ironclaw answered. "I do have one questions, the funds from the sale of the Basilisk, do you them to be placed in the Potter vaults? We have sold all that you have provided us with and have requests for more."

"I have another almost thirty feet, same deal and keep the money separate, I don't want to take a chance on Dumbledore finding out." Harry told Ironclaw. "I am saving ten feet for us to keep."

Severus grinned, he was looking forward to experimenting with the prized potion ingredients. When Harry had told him he had been spending the last summer in the Chamber, making a few rare appearances at his relatives house to keep the Order from knowing, he had to admit he was impressed. Between the Ministry, the Chamber and being able to use the Chamber to practice, reading, and research his theories, Harry had a great summer. "Let's get the Inheritance Test done, get your rings, we are running low on time." Severus said.

Ironclaw produced the required bowl, parchment and silver knife, with the potion and herbs needed. "I just need three drops of blood." Ironclaw stated.

Harry followed orders and they all waited.

Jaden Harrison Severus Potter

Father: James Everett Potter  
Mother: Lillian Caroline Potter nee Evans

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black  
Godmother: Alice Roberta Longbottom nee Bones

Titles:  
Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Potter  
Black

Blocks:

removed

Spells:

removed

Potions:

removed

"What does removed mean?" Harry asked. He glanced at Severus. They were both worried about that could have in his system.

"It means that, for some reason, your magic purged your body. Did anything happen to you over the summer that left you missing some time?" Ironclaw asked.

Harry's eyes went wide. "The Chamber."

"I think you need to explain that." Severus a warning tone in his voice.

"It's going to sound strange but when I was down in the Chamber, sleeping. I set up one of the rooms to be my bedroom. My mum came to me one night. She told me I needed to be fixed. I didn't know what she meant but she explained that while I was breaking free, I wouldn't be completely freed in time for me to return to Hogwarts, and if I returned before I was completely freed, I would be under his control again. When I woke up, there was a journal, potion ingredients, and directions. She was proud that I had been hiding so long, and she knew things weren't right, but she said I needed to be completely fixed or I might not survive."

"She left you instructions on how to make a purging potion?" Ironclaw asked.

"Yes, but I didn't feel safe making it, so I took everything and went to Paris. I borrowed a portkey from the Ministry, went to a potion store and paid to have the potion made. I went back to the Chamber and took it. I knew it was purging me, but I thought it was just for the memory charms I figured out Dumbledore put on me."

"Do you still have the information?" Severus had been about to give Harry a lecture on taking unknown potions, but he was actually impressed by how Harry had gotten it done. He still wanted to see the memory and find more about it.

"Yes, down in the Chamber, along with a dozen other phials of it. Mum said to make a lot of it." Harry explained.

"We will speak of this later. Let's get your rings and get back."

"Lord Potter, start with the founders first, left ring finger. The rings will combine, and they have the added feature that will allow you to turn them invisible."

Harry took the summoned ring boxes and fitted the rings onto his left ring finger. He looked down and could see the combined crests of the four families.

END FLASHBACK

Dumbledore was sitting in his usual spot behind his desk, with his hands clasped in front of him, resting on his desk. "Take a seat." The tone wasn't friendly.

Harry and Severus sat down, both looked relaxed, but inside they were tense, waiting to see what Dumbledore would do. "I want an explanation of what happened in the Great Hall."

"Ron and Hermione didn't like the changes in my timetable." Harry answered. "They knew yesterday." Harry was clearly not going to let Dumbledore bully him any longer. He certainly wasn't going to allow Dumbledore's pawns near him or tell him how to act.

"I am aware of the changes, I want to know about this apprenticeship. Not that I am happy with the revision on your timetable either. You won't be assisting Professor Moody or running a dueling club. You will be attending those DADA classes." Dumbledore's temper hadn't improved, if anything it was worse because of the scene in the Great Hall.

"No, have my NEWT in DADA. I am not required to attend. I can use the extra free time in my schedule to work on my Defense Mastery. Does that work for you, Professor Snape?" Harry innocently asked. He wasn't going to rely on Dumbledore to see to his education any longer. The man wanted him stupider than Dudley. The past few years certainly showed that.

"Indeed, it does. I will review your timetable and set up some independent studying time, a core workout program, and a few times a week we can meet to practice." Severus answered. "We can discuss it before your curfew."

"He will be sleeping in Gryffindor dorm. So I expect him back there in time for curfew." Dumbledore stated.

Harry tried not to laugh. He wondered why Dumbledore expected him to obey. He thought roughly back to how he treated the Slytherins versus the Gryffindors. He expected Gryffindors to obey him, but not the Slytherins. It would explain so much if that was the case. They had seen the pattern of favoritism. He remembered Granger gushing about Dumbledore on the train. Hagrid was the same way. The whole Weasley family, with the exception of the twins, appeared that way also. Well, he couldn't judge the older two, as he didn't really know them.

In Gryffindor, Dumbledore was a god, he was the next Merlin or in some cases Merlin himself. He was viewed as being a wise, caring, compassionate leader of the wizarding world. He could do nothing wrong in their eyes. Have a basilisk running around the school? Dumbledore is there to protect them. Students visiting a room with a three-headed dog? Dumbledore will protect them. Dementors attacking during Quidditch, no problem, Dumbledore is there. Each event, not one parent seemed worried about it because Dumbledore was there. Well, he was sure the Slytherin parents would have cared if the Slytherin students cared enough to look. It was scary what the masses were willing to overlook, never mind if they knew about the troll and other events.

"No, no can do. I have a separate room in Professor Snape's quarters, as part of the apprentice program. I am sure you are aware all apprentices have their schooling, lodging, food, well everything handled by their Master. The Master and apprentice have to agree to the time frame. I believe you got a copy of the contract?" Harry was enjoying watching the emotion going across Dumbledore's face. The biggest one was the rage in his eyes. He knew he had outplayed Dumbledore and there wasn't anything the man could do about it for the next three years, which just happened to make him of age in the wizarding world. He also knew the man wasn't going to let this slide and would do whatever necessary to get him back under his control.

Severus was also watching Dumbledore closely and he knew the man was close to losing his temper. He decided to push him over the edge. "Yes, it's for three years, and during any holidays, we will be working traveling to different places to experience their defense strategies. It should prove to be a very interesting experience for Mr. Potter. I know when my master took me around, I learned a great deal and enjoyed the experience. The different spells, the different fighting styles, and the different views on how to use your landscape in a duel. I believe I will follow the same plan as my master did. He had us visit Italy first, so for the Christmas holiday, we will head there." Severus couldn't believe he just made that plan up. He knew Dumbledore was going to lose it.

"He must return to his relatives. The Blood Wards are vital." Dumbledore's jaw was clenched, his mouth, if he could, would have spit out flames. "He needs to either be here or at his relatives. Those wards protect him."

Harry and Severus knew why he really wanted Harry to return to the Dursley family. Dumbledore wanted to have Vernon teach Harry to be submissive again, with Petunia adding her own mental barrage of name calling and insults. Dudley would play a few games of Harry Hunting.

"Sorry, she isn't my guardian any longer. She signed over all rights, something about being charged with abuse by the Muggle authorities." Harry answered. "She sent a letter demanding I find someone in our world to take care of a freak like me."

Really, Ironclaw arranged for a Muggle-born to visit her and threatened her with an abuse and neglect investigation, he kindly suggested sending a letter renouncing all claims to Harry Potter. He also arranged for the investigator to take pictures of Harry's cupboard and the smallest bedroom. He also removed the memories from Petunia and Vernon. He warned them that if they tried to get custody of Harry again, he would submit everything to the Aurors. He placed a Vow on them so that if Dumbledore tried to find out what happened he couldn't. All they could tell him was that they signed over custody to avoid being arrested by the Muggle authorities.

"Yes, Mr. Potter asked me when we created the apprenticeship contract if I would fill that role since I am taking him on as an apprentice also." Severus wasn't going to mention that they would be living in Prince Castle or maybe the Manor, depending on the elves abilities to get them livable. They had arranged for Ironclaw to keep their seats hidden. Since Harry was underage, he wasn't sure what type of strategy Dumbledore would use once he realized he couldn't use those seats any longer.

"It worked out really well." Harry agreed. "I couldn't ask for a better instructor. We may not get along but he is very talented. I can respect that." He was also looking forward to working on his transfiguration and potions skills.

"He is in danger if he is down in the dungeons."

"Nothing more than I already have been placed in. Not only that but what makes you think I am going to be safe up in Gryffindor's dorms, after Ron's display at dinner. It was bad enough during my second year, I don't even want to think of what is going to happen now." Harry really had no desire to be in Gryffindor dorm. He did have a few ideas, in case he had no choice in the matter.

"He is my apprentice and my ward, he will be fine in the dungeons, especially after Mr. Weasley's display in the Great Hall. Not to mention their display in my classroom. They will be serving detentions for their attitude during my class." Severus was looking forward to taking more points off each time he saw them. He realized Minerva wasn't going to stop it after she witnessed their display in the Great Hall.

"I will allow him to assist in teaching Professor Moody and the dueling club but he must sleep in Gryffindor dorm."

"No, I like to actually be able to sleep and not fear for my life." Harry knew Severus could still see the metaphoric steam coming out of Dumbledore's ears.

He knew Weasley, both of them, with Granger would make his life hell in the dorm. He wouldn't be able to sit in the common room without Ginny Weasley trying to sit on his lap or something equally annoying, while Granger would lecture, try to get Harry to allow her to assist on his assignments, and Weasley would try to keep him from doing his assignments. He wasn't going to allow that to happen. That was if they decided to play nice with him, but based on their earlier behavior, Ginny was still going to the snag Harry as a boyfriend route, while Granger stayed on the lecturing and Ron would work on alienating him from the rest of the student body.

"He is also my apprentice, part of that means he is available to me at all hours and times. I know my Master used to wake me up at 3 AM and expect me to be ready to fight." Severus explained.

"3 AM? Interesting." Harry already had a few ways to teach Severus not to try that with him, but he would let the man discover those ways when he tried it.

"Yes, it's very effective in teaching you to respond immediately to any type of threat, real or imagined." Severus explained.

"I would like to know I wasn't approached about this?" Dumbledore changed his tactics.

"Well, it wasn't really that important. Since my name was drawn out of the Goblet, it meant magic accepted me as an adult. I, however, realized that I am not ready for that type of responsibility and decided to ask Professor Snape if I could become his ward after I approached him about a Defense Mastery." Harry answered. So, he lied, but he figured Dumbledore had lied enough concerning his life, and he wasn't about to let that man be in charge again.

"Well, Severus you will sign over guardianship over to me, immediately." Dumbledore demanded.

"I'm am sorry, Headmaster, but I can't do that. I made a Vow to protect Harry for Lily. Also, it's part of our contract, I either have custody of Harry or he becomes an emancipated minor." Severus explained. "I figured he is too much of a menace to allow him to go unsupervised."

"Thanks, you say the nicest things." Harry snarked.

Dumbledore was glaring at the two of them, but he knew he could still control Harry via Severus. Harry was still a student, so he decided to follow Severus' advice about honey versus vinegar. "I will allow this to happen, I will even allow you to assist Professor Moody, and have a dueling club. Ms. Granger will assist with the club."

"No, she won't. To her, that will mean teaching what spells she wants when she wants. She won't have any say in the club." Severus replied. "I will be the student advisor for the club." Severus wondered if the man even paid attention to the wards. He knew the wards had to be telling him the Moody was a Death Eater.

"Agreed." Dumbledore finally uttered, clearly not at all happy. He would have to make sure his pawns did their jobs. He was going to have to speak to Ron about his attitude.

Harry and Severus rose and left the office. Once in their quarters, Harry waited until Severus put up the wards. "You know, he is going to really lose it when he realizes all the money has been returned. His pawns too."

"He almost lost control a few times." Severus responded. "We need to figure out how to handle Barty."

"I agree. Should we wait until we think he has spoken to Voldie or before that?" Harry asked.

"He might have already spoken to him. I believe, however, it would be best to wait a few more days and speak to him this coming Sunday night. In case, he uses Saturday to speak to the Dark Lord."

"I will gather up all the information, make sure there are numerous copies in different vaults." Harry wanted to show Voldemort what was really going on. He also wanted to find out why the man tried to kill him. He felt Dumbledore was hiding something about that. "Do you know why he went after my parents and me?"

Severus paled. "You don't know?"

"No, all I ever got told was I was too young to know. I only got told by Hagrid that he wanted them dead, and I survived, earning my title."

"Oh, Harry. I am not sure how to explain this, but you need to sit down as I explain this." Severus watched him sit down, and an idea hit him, he went and retrieved a calming draught. "Here take a few sips of this. I already took a few of my own."

Severus sat down opposite Harry. He tried to start a few different times, and finally said, "there is a prophecy." He went on to explain. When he was finished, Harry looked at him.

"Let me get this straight, everyone believed that hack's prophecy?"

"Yes, but as I said, I only heard part of it. There is a copy in the Hall of Prophecies in the Ministry, and I believe Dumbledore knows it."

"I believe this weekend, we are going to be going to the Ministry." Harry leaned back. "There is no way that woman made a real one. The whole things smell of another setup."

"I believe it to be true. It wasn't until a few years ago when reviewing my memories that I arrived at that conclusion."

"I am telling you, it's Lions versus Snakes, and he is trying to make sure the Lions win." Harry stated.

"I fully agree."

Chapter 6: The Week

Harry refused to be baited by Granger as they sat in Charms. It was now Friday and he really was just tempted to cast a permanent Silencio on the girl, just to test out the spell, just an experiment. Oh, stop lying to yourself, you want to do it to save yourself from listening to her yapping you into deafness. "Harry, are you even listening to me?"

"No. I was actually trying to focus on what Professor Flitwick is trying to teach us, you know so I can actually understand the concept." Harry glared at her.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for trying to ignore the seemingly endless drivel coming from Miss Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, with a detention with Mr. Filch, for disrupting the class for the last thirty minutes." Professor Flitwick, while normally an easy going professor, he would never remove points until almost the end of class, as he hated to interrupt his own lessons. "If you missed your assignment because of Miss Granger, see me as you leave. Miss Granger do not seek me out or ask anyone what the assignment is, as you have already earned a zero for it." Granger and Weasley stormed out of the class with Granger saying something about speaking to Professor McGonagall. Harry wondered if the girl would ever get out from under Dumbledore's thumb.

Harry wondered if Severus had already spoken to Flitwick or the other staff members, as Granger and both Weasley were losing a lot of points and earning a lot of detentions, making them even more unpopular in their house. Minerva might have mentioned it too. The woman had been blocking Dumbledore and his pawns all week.

"Potter, did you get the last part of the charm casting?" Malfoy leaned over to him, as everyone was moving either out of the class or towards Flitwick.

"No, she was yapping to long in my ear. May I borrow your notes?"

"Here." Malfoy handed a piece of parchment. "I already duplicated it. I figured I would need to make a few copies as I know you aren't the only one who missed it."

"I need one too." Neville stated from his seat next to Harry. "I don't think she even inhaled to breathe."

"I had wondered." Pansy handed Neville her notes. "Can you help me with Herbology?"

"Sure, I can meet you down in the Slytherin common room." A few Lions, in order to escape their own common room because of Granger and the two Weasleys, had tried to study in the library until Granger realized where they were hiding. Malfoy, with a few other Snakes, realized what was happening and invited Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and the Patil twins into their common room to study. When Severus saw, he arched a brow until Malfoy explained why. He welcomed the Lions and one Ravenclaw, offered to assist them as he did his snakes. All week they had now been studying in the Slytherin common room and their grades had improved over the week.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Severus were watching the Marauder map. Barty was still in his quarters, and they hadn't seen him leave as of yet. Tomorrow was Saturday and it had been a rough week, as Dumbledore, Granger, and the two Weasleys seemed determined to get Harry back into their clutches. Minerva ran as much interference as she could but they all knew that she had to limit what she could do. Severus had taken a lot of points off of the trio, and so hadn't a lot of the prefects. The trio had been in detention all week so far and would be for next week. They had tried to get them in detention for Saturday but Minerva felt Dumbledore would revoke it if they tried.

"Tomorrow is going to be rough." Harry pointed to Dumbledore's office. They could see four dots. "I am guessing they are going to try and lay way me in Hogsmeade."

"I agree. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Finnegan might be able to mislead them, while we go to Gringotts."

"I will ask them. Draco and a few snakes will be able to distract Weasley easy enough. Who are the Professor this time?"

"Professors Flitwick and Sinistra, with Miss Pince and Hagrid."

"Interesting." Harry glanced at Severus. Severus had already looked at the purging potions that Harry had made in France. They weren't sure who exactly they would be needed for, but they had a few ideas. They believed that Lupin, Black, Arthur Weasley, and maybe even a few higher Death Eaters needed the potions based on their behavior from Severus' memories versus how they acted now. "Do we want to meet Black and Lupin?"

"No, let's deal with one thing at a time. Goblins tomorrow, Barty on Sunday night. It might be another rough week until Barty can speak to the Dark Lord, and most likely another week for the Dark Lord to review everything and make a decision to see us. If Barty only sees him on Sundays."

"Which sounds like that is what he is doing since Dumbledore would wonder if there was a sudden increase in Barty leaving the Castle."

"Exactly." Severus was finding that he didn't see James Potter any longer in Harry. The boy clearly had his mother's brains. He also learned not to try and wake the boy up at 3 AM. He had tried it a few times, thinking the boy thought he would not do it after the first two times where Severus ended up having a very cold shower.

FLASHBACK

Severus quickly and quietly walked to Harry's bedroom. It was a little after 2 AM and he couldn't resist the idea of getting the boy a bit wet. He had warned the boy and wondered if Harry thought he wouldn't do it the first night in his new quarters. He opened the door, pulled out his wand, suddenly he was wet and cold. "POTTER!" The water kept coming down.

Harry woke up with his wand in his hand and started laughing. "When you said 3 AM, I knew I was the one to get woken up by something, but not to a soaking wet Potion Master." Harry knew Severus would get him back for it, but he couldn't help laughing.

"Potter." Severus snapped. "End it."

"Hey, you are the one to be ready for anything, anytime." Harry was trying to get himself under control, and he released the spell. "Don't worry, it was your own personal rain cloud. It won't get the floors wet."

Severus stormed away, muttering under his breath about brats, as he heard Harry laughing again. Severus seethed for about an hour after he was dry again. He smirked, surely the boy wouldn't expect it to happen again, he would wait for another hour or so and visit him.

Around 5 AM, Severus made his way back to Harry's room. This time he checked for any pranks that might be set in the door or doorway. He opened the door, once he was sure that nothing was going to be dumped on him. He raised his wand, only to be wet and cold again. "POTTER! Wake up you Brat."

Harry had the candles lite before Severus finished bellowing. "Really? You honestly didn't think I wouldn't have reset the spell?"

Severus glared, as he heard Harry trying not to laugh again. "I disabled anything I found."

"Parseltongue." Harry finally stammered out.

Severus was a bit surprised by that. He had forgotten that brat could use parselmagic and there wasn't any way to disable it unless you were a Parseltongue. "End it."

Harry ended the spell, still grinning. "I was going to go running in an hour, are you going to join me?"

"Yes, even if it is to just throw a few stinging hexes at you." Severus began to plan how to hide his wand so that Harry wouldn't know when he was about to cast.

"See you in an hour. You might want to go with a long sleeve shirt, one that covers part of your hands if you want to try and hit me with a stinging hex." The lights were noxed, and Severus glared at the brat. He was going to get him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus waited for two nights, Thursday night, he tried it again, only this time his personal rain cloud followed him back to his quarters and wouldn't leave him alone until he stormed back to Harry's room, and demand the brat remove the spell. Harry did so, laughing again.

He resolved to wait longer and try again.

END FLASHBACK

"Don't worry, when it gets really cold I will switch the spell to warm water rain cloud for you." Harry remarked bringing him back to the present.

Severus didn't reply for a few seconds, but he had been thinking about why Harry might have done it, he knew it wasn't because he mentioned the 3 AM training. "You did it before, up in the dorms."

"Yes, do you know how many crazy people there are in this Castle. I woke up one morning, during my second year with Colin Cleevey taking pictures of me as I slept. Crept me right out. Took me months before I found a way to keep the little stalker away. Worse was listening to Granger go on about how the boy was misguided, and I needed to be patient with him."

There was movement in Dumbledore's office and they watched as Lupin and Molly Weasley finally joined the group. "I believe it's time we listen." They didn't think Lupin was with Dumbledore's plan for Harry.

Harry looked hurt for a second, but mentally crossed the man off of the purging potion list. "I do agree. Dobby."

Dobby appeared, bouncing at being summoned. "Master Harry Potter, you want Dobby?"

"Yes, do it."

Dobby snapped his fingers and suddenly they could hear Dumbledore speaking. "As I was informing the children, we need to work on letting Harry believe he has won this time. Severus reminded me that Harry really isn't breaking away from the light, so we need to let him do this course he has selected to work regarding his education. Severus advised that this way Harry might listen to us later."

"I can't believe him. I want to take my NEWTs and OWLs." Granger grumbled.

"Hermione that will just prove that was said in the Great Hall accurate. We don't want any taint on your name, especially if you want to be Minister one day. I won't have that plan ruined." Dumbledore warned. "Just keep to the top of your class, we don't want people to believe you are in a competition with Harry. It will alienate Harry, and we don't need any more confrontations in the Great Hall. You will lose, especially since he will be a Lord and has a lot of seats, people will not want to vote for someone they believe their Savior doesn't like."

Harry looked at Severus. "Tomorrow, the goblins will be able to give us the information, and find out what else Dumbledore might be hiding regarding your inheritance."

"He has everything. Money, fame, and titles." Weasley grumbled.

"We will too, once our Ginny is married to him." Molly reminded Weasley.

Harry looked sick. "I am not marrying her."

"We need to discuss that. Since Severus is now Harry's guardian, I need to get him to sign off on it. Sirius never signed last year." Dumbledore stated.

"He couldn't. I told you that. He isn't Lord Black." Lupin added. "He can't find out who it is."

"I am aware. I am going to see about getting a sample of Harry's blood. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, one of you will have to it. I need the sample to find out if Harry or Draco is the Black heir."

"Harry would be. Sirius blood adopted him shortly after he was born. It was after Reggie showed up on the family tapestry as deceased."

"I think we need to have Dobby make sure all of his meetings are recorded for us to listen to later." Severus was finding out what they were learning very interesting.

"I agree."

"So what do you want us to do?" Molly asked.

"Just keep forcing how much he is family to you. I want you to work on getting him to stay at the Burrow for the Yule holiday. I don't want Severus to take him away and teach that boy how to actually defend himself."

"It would defeat the point of him dying." Ginny muttered, but not quietly enough.

"Exactly, we need him to die at the right time. Preferably after you two are wed, have a child, and then we can force a confrontation between Voldemort and Harry. It's the only way to get rid of the Horcrux in Harry."

"I will send him some sweets. He loves my cakes."

"I will work on separating the two of them. I will tell Harry stories of his father."

They listened to the rest of the plans and after everyone was dismissed from Dumbledore's office, they looked at each other. "Horcrux?" Severus and Harry asked at the same time.

"Soul Magic." Dobby informed them. "You want me to punish them?"

"Yes, Dobby, but nothing that will get you into trouble. Maybe have all the house elves make their displeasure known in regards to the clothing left behind by Granger." Harry gave Severus a smirk. "I believe I have an idea regarding Weaslette."

"What?"

"Well, they want Weaslette pregnant, how about she appears pregnant? The weight gain, the weird mood swings, a positive test, a fake Muggle name for a father, then at about six months, poof no baby." Harry grinned.

"There isn't a potion that can do that, but I might be able to do one. It would ruin the girl's standing in pureblood society, but not ruin her older brothers' standing as they are out of the house. They might take a bit of a slight as family members."

"There is a spell down in the Chamber. I will show it to you and I believe Dobby will be able to cast it."

Chapter 7

Harry and Severus were down in the Chamber. Harry had been showing Severus the books. Severus was currently reviewing the potions notes. "You know I was also surprised by Lupin."

Harry looked up. "I was thinking one of the purging potions was for him."

"I did too." Severus had honestly believed Lupin would have supported Harry. "It might be because he is a werewolf."

"Alpha thing?"

"Yes, which makes me wonder about the Mutt. He obeys Dumbledore completely. Even staying at that hovel."

"True. So who do you think the potions might be for?"

"Not exactly sure. I do have an idea on something." It was something that Severus had even pulled his own memories to review.

"Oh, care to share?" Harry had his own ideas, but he wasn't able to confirm anything.

"I was thinking some of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. I have been reviewing my memories. There is a difference in some of their personalities. Bellatrix Lestrange is a good example. Don't get me wrong, the woman is crazy, but she wasn't so bloodthirsty, or so scattered."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Same thing. I can't pinpoint the exact changes in any of them, but there were a lot of changes."

"So maybe over time? Could compulsions or potions work like that?" Harry wasn't exactly sure if you layer potions or compulsions to work.

Severus pulled out some parchment. He looked again at Harry. "You might be on to something. Compulsions are a bit like a nudge in the brain area to do something. The person couldn't feel them and they wouldn't show up on a health scan like a potion might. So if you slowly added compulsions, building them into a foundation, no one would notice."

"If you did it too fast, people would suspect something like a potion or even Imperio." Harry paused, "so compulsions can be layered like an onion."

"Exactly. I have been reviewing my memories. I know Lucius has changed a bit towards the end of the war, and he has been that way since. I can make a list of people, maybe once we speak to Barty and the Dark Lord, we can explore the theory using a single purging potion on Lucius."

"We might need to make more. My mother didn't exactly tell me how many to make."

"I am sure we can. The lab down here is where we can also brew some of the potions we might need for the Dark Lord. I would like him to be sane."

Harry agreed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Dobby." Harry was hiding down in Severus' office.

Dobby popped into the room. "No one but you here. You want Dobby?" After discovering two days ago that Granger and Weasley were using invisibility spells to try and follow Harry, Dobby had taken to making sure any room he appeared in didn't have someone hiding.

"Yes, Severus and I are going to head to Gringotts. The guys will try and keep the idiots from following us, but I want you to make sure they don't."

"Anyway?" Dobby had a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, in any way you want. Have fun."

"Dobby do. Dobby make sure they have a lot of fun."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry watched as Neville and Seamus almost dragged Weasley into The Three Broomsticks. He could see Dean was on his date with Weaslette. Harry had given Dean a Galleon to use for lunch. Dean knew Weaslette was using him to try and make Harry jealous and he was going to enjoy tormenting the girl.

Harry looked around for Granger. She was walking towards him. He wondered how she knew where he was. He groaned. He should have had Dobby or Severus check him for tracking charms. "Dobby, invisible."

"Master Harry?" Dobby quietly spoke.

"Check me for tracking charms or spells. Granger found me to easily." Harry felt Dobby's magic flow over him. "She did."

"Yes, she did, I can handle her." Dobby snapped his fingers and Granger was gone. "She be in dorm, sleeping."

Harry wasn't going to ask any questions, if he didn't know, he wouldn't be able to provide an answer.

Chapter 8

Harry met Severus outside of Gringotts. "Granger put a tracking charm on me. Dobby left her sleeping in her dorm."

"I was followed by Lupin. Dobby blew something into his face, so he lost my scent."

Soon they were seated in Ironclaw's office. They knew they didn't have a lot of time, so Severus explained everything. "We need to make sure Dumbledore isn't able to use Harry's seats. Dumbledore also wants to have Harry married to Ginny Weasley. We want to make sure that Sirius Black can't do anything about it. Also, they want a sample of Harry's blood to see if he is Lord Black."

"No marriage contract can be approved without Lord Black's approval, it's in the Black Charter. It's not in the Potter charter. Now, since they will fill one out as Harry James Potter, the interesting part of this is that it's not your real name. Your parents gave you that name as a form of protection. Without your real name, no contract will be legal. We can keep your name fully hidden until you have taken your seats at the Wizengamot. You have to be formally introduced. Without the formal introduction, we can leave everything all buried, under a mound of paper trails and false leads. So if they do try to use a marriage contract, you would be able to void it, as you are the head of the family, without revealing your true name. Your rings protect you against any type of compulsions, love potions, or mind-altering potions or spells. So wear them."

Harry removed the invisibility aspect of the rings to show he was wearing them. "What about Sirius Black?"

"You could remove him, and that would end any claim he has on you. He would get a notice saying Lord Black did the removal. We won't have to name you. Also, because his mother hid the family tree before she died, he won't be able to locate it and look to see who the title belongs to. No one but Lord Black can reveal it."

"Interesting, would it close out the Black houses?"

"Yes."

Harry and Severus grinned. "Let's do it."

"Before we do that, we have a full accounting of your vaults, do you wish us to get the funds returned?"

"Yes, use Lord Black. If they ask if my apprenticeship was approved by Lord Black, you can inform them that is was with the guidelines that I remain with Severus."

"Include Lord Prince approved it also." Severus knew Dumbledore believed his title went to a distant cousin. "More confusion and protection for us."

"Indeed. I will arrange everything. I just need you to sign these forms. This is for closing all the properties." They began signing and Harry officially closed all his properties.

Ironclaw, Harry, and Severus watched in surprise when keys suddenly appeared on Ironclaw's desk. "What does that mean?"

"It means you had people living in your properties, illegally. They didn't have a lease agreement, and haven't been paying rental fees."

"Any idea who?" Severus had a feeling Dumbledore made a lot of use of Harry's properties.

"Give me a few seconds, I will need to pull some records." Ironclaw started muttering in gobblygook. A few deeds appeared on his desk. "It appears you own the Burrow, #4 Privat Dr., 12 Magnolia Dr. and the Wolf's Den."

Severus started laughing. "Make sure Dumbledore knows Lord Black is the one responsible." Severus saw Harry giving him a curious look. "He will think it's Lucius acting on behalf of Draco."

"He did mention he thought Draco might be Lord Black. We could use that."

Ironclaw was enjoying this. "We shall send out the notices." Most didn't realize that if the goblins didn't like you, they would aid anyone they did like if it made those like Dumbledore and Sirius Black miserable.

"Thanks, Ironclaw. You have been a great help. I have more basilisk when you need it."

"We will be holding one more exclusive auction in two weeks, so about a month."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Ironclaw."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry snuck back into Hogwarts and made his way to Severus' quarters. Severus was already waiting for him. "No problems?"

"No problem. I am expecting Neville, Dean, and Seamus to give us information about Hogsmeade."

"Granger might wonder why she slept through the day."

"She will, and it will drive her nuts trying to figure out what happened." Harry grinned. "Dean will have to find a way to get rid of Ginny. She was hoping to make me jealous."

"She should start feeling the pregnancy potion soon. Dobby started serving it to her yesterday."

Harry grinned.  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ready to talk to Mad-Eye?" Severus had gathered all the information.

"Yes, he is alone with the real Mad-Eye. I will bring the map to make sure we won't be interrupted."

The duo split up. Severus going the more direct route, Harry going the longer route using the map to keep away from staff and students. They met outside of Mad-Eye's quarters. "Ready?" Harry nodded. Severus knocked on the door.

Mad-Eye seemed a bit surprised to see the pair of them. "What do I owe this honor?"

"Let us in, we have a few things to discuss." Severus didn't continue, and they waited.

Mad-Eye motioned for them to enter. "We need wards. Harry will cast in parsel." Severus looked at the trunk. "How much can the real Mad-Eye hear?" Severus watched the man looked confused, but it passed quickly.

"Nothing. I need to remove the eye and leg. It gets bothersome."

"Fine. We have a lot to discuss, Barty, so let's get comfortable."

Once everyone was settled, tea served, Severus and Harry explained what they learned. "We have everything gathered and need you to speak to the Dark Lord."

"I won't see him again for a month. We don't want to have Dumbledore figure it out."

"We have time. I don't think Dumbledore is expecting anything until the end of the year. He is going to expect something around the end of May, but we can work on it." Severus glanced at Harry and Barty. "We can make plans based on what Barty learns what the Dark Lord has planned."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next few weeks passed slowly. Mostly it was lessons in one form or another for Harry. He avoided the trio of annoyance, though it was turning into a duo as Ginny was getting sick a lot, and missing classes of it. Lavender and the other girls were reporting they had to expand Ginny's clothes. The rumor mill started when Luna looked at Ginny during lunch. "You are gaining a lot of weight, just like pregnant women do."

"I'm not pregnant."

"So you're just fat?" A first year asked.

Ginny ran out of the Great Hall. "I say it's a success." Neville commented quietly to Harry.

"She has been really pushy." Dean had been trying to get rid of her since Hogsmeade.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Did you hear?" Pansy rushed into potions class.

"Hear what?" Draco wondered what got Pansy so excited.

"Weaslette is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is. She tried to say Potter but some Gryffindors called her on it, and she got bagged lying. She ran off, crying."

Severus hid his smirk. He knew the Hogwarts' rumor mill was going to spread like wildfire. Now they just needed to work out the kinks in their plan with the Dark Lord. Severus, Barty, and Harry were digging through the old magic books. Since Harry wasn't the enemy any longer.

Chapter 9

"Mr. Potter, my office." Dumbledore stood behind him in the Great Hall.

"Sure, let me get Professor Snape." Harry didn't give the man time to respond before he was heading for the Head Table. Harry knew the man couldn't tell him no when everyone could hear him, and Dumbledore wasn't about to yell he changed his mind across the Great Hall. "Dumbledore wants me in his office." Harry kept his voice low.

Severus arched his brow at Dumbledore, who was clearly talking to Ginny Weasley. "I do believe they have an idea."

Harry glanced at where Dumbledore was now walking with Weaslette, Granger, and Weasley. "This is going to be interesting."

"The Mutt, Wolf, and Molly will be waiting for us." Severus gave Harry quick glance.

"Wonder which one will bring up a marriage contract?"

"Molly, followed by the Mutt saying you need to do the right thing."

"I say, Molly, followed by the Mutt asking me how could I dishonor James, Wolfie will try to calm him down, while Granger and Dumbledore will try guilt."

"Bet?"

"Stakes?"

"Whoever loses has to cut up the potion ingredients for rest of the year." Severus knew he would win. After all, he had more years dealing with the Mutt, Lupin, and Dumbledore.

"It's a bet." Harry hid his grin as they walked to the Headmaster's office. While what Severus said worked for him, Dumbledore and Granger specialized in using guilt to get Harry to obey.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Harry weren't surprised when they arrived at the Headmaster's office and found Black, Lupin, Granger, Molly, Ginny, and Ron Weasley all waiting for them. Minerva followed them into the office. "Is there an issue?" She took her normal seat, as Severus leaned against the wall, and Harry just stood between Minerva and Severus.

"Yes, my Ginny is pregnant, and Harry needs to do his duty." Molly waved her finger at Harry. "You will honor the marriage contract we will draw up."

"Honestly, Harry, dishonoring your father, you should do the right thing. Your parents would be so ashamed. Getting a girl pregnant and not marrying her. She told us you rejected the baby. I will sign it, as soon as we come to terms."

Severus and Harry knew they were going to try and use the old invalid one. They wondered if they honestly believed this would work. Dumbledore was a bit quiet for their taste but knew he would use his own ways of getting them to agree.

"Sirius, let Harry speak. We haven't heard his side." Lupin was wary. He was tired of the games. They were homeless and were using this as a way to regain control over Harry and get their homes back.

"Harry James Potter, you should be ashamed of yourself. Ginny loves you and you are being so cruel to her." Granger inhaled. "She has done nothing to deserve to be so disrespected by you." Granger punched Harry in his arm. "You have done nothing but distance yourself from those you love you, and now this. You need to get your priorities straight."

Severus closed his eyes. How did the blasted boy get this right? He opened his eyes, wondering what the lemon drop eating fool would add. He didn't have to wait long. "My boy, you should have come to me, we could have quietly arranged a wedding, but now the whole school is aware and you must do the right thing." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "I know you are a bit young, but it's a good match. It will mean your apprentice is over, but it's for the greater good."

Severus wondered if the man could make it through a conversation without saying that. Everything the man wanted to be done was for the greater good. Yes, the greater good of Albus Dumbledore.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it take having sex with someone to get them pregnant? I mean beyond kissing, even a few fumbles with the hands?" Harry looked around the room.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter. I am aware you did not attend the sexual education lecture by Madam Pomfrey, but you have the theory correct." Professor McGonagall knew where this was going and was going to enjoy it.

"Am I not also correct in that there is a spell that will determine if a person is still a virgin or not?" Harry could see that Dumbledore had his hand on his wand, ready to send a compulsion charm, he bet.

"You are correct, again. It's a simple spell. One I can perform or do you have someone else in mind?" Professor McGonagall gave Dumbledore a stern look until he released his wand.

"Harry, you know you're the father." Granger almost yelled. "Tell him, Headmaster, that he must marry Ginny. It's the right thing to do. You can't let Ginny's name be ruined because you don't want to get married."

"Are you saying my daughter is lying to me? How dare you!" Molly ranted a bit longer, about how the Potter name would be ruined. How Lily would be ashamed of the son she died to protect.

"My sister said it was you, and she wouldn't lie." Weasley now stood in front of Harry, as if his size would make Harry give into their demands.

"If you are so sure I'm the father, why not do the spell and prove that I'm lying. You can even pick who cast it."

"How do we know you haven't done something to make sure it won't reveal the truth?" Ginny whined. "You seem to friendly with the Slytherins, and they know a lot of spells that are dark and could prevent the truth from being revealed."

"I could do a vow, but I forgot your brother doesn't believe in vows or the truth of them." Harry had spent weeks listening to Weasley whine to him about the tournament, how he should have told him he was entering. Why wasn't he included? No matter how many times people told him that it was impossible with the Vow Harry had taken.

"I don't believe that is necessary. Minerva, if no one objects, can cast the spell." Dumbledore held up his hand. "When it comes back positive, you will marry Ginny. A parental test will not be able to be conducted until the baby is born, however, we can't have your child being nameless for no reason." Weasley moved out of the way.

Professor McGonagall stood up, pulled out her wand, glanced at Severus, they knew the answer and knew the group of idiots wasn't going to be happy. "Status Sexualitatis." A small piece of parchment started coming out of her wand. She waited until it was finished. "Virgin, gay. Level 4."

"What does level 4 mean?" Weasley looked confused. He knew Granger would have the answer.

"Honestly, Ron, it means he has only lightly kissed." Granger clapped her hands over her mouth, if the memory was ever used, it would show she was aware of Harry's status.

"Exactly, and not to mention it, but I'm gay, as that spell just confirmed. I'm not marrying her and that isn't my baby."

"Harry, you must do the right thing. You know I love you." Weaslette almost threw herself into Harry's arms, but Harry side-stepped and she ended up crashing into her brother who had moved behind Harry with his wand out.

"You will marry my sister." Weasley demanded as he tried to stay upright. Weaslette's arms were hanging onto his shoulders.

"Actually, I determine if he has to or not. I'm am his Master, and my apprentice is not marrying a girl he didn't get pregnant, one he clearly isn't interested in." Severus moved away from the wall. "There is a minor truth spell that would provide us with the name of the father."

"That won't be-" Dumbledore didn't know where this was going to lead, but it hadn't led to where he wanted it to go, and he didn't want it to get even further out of control.

"Yes, I demand it. I'm her mother."

"I also demand it, I'm his godfather."

"Me too. It's my sister's honor, and if he is the father, I demand compensation for us enduring this."

Harry wanted to laugh. "If I'm not the father, I want a formal letter of apology, issued in the Daily Prophet listing the true father, and your error in naming me."

"Deal." Weasley sealed the deal with those words, missing the shock and fury on his sister and Dumbledore's face. Lupin knew this was going to backfire, while everyone else looked pleased.

"Three questions. Professor McGonagall will ask them." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "She is someone everyone trusts."

"Agreed." Molly and Weasley quickly agreed, again missing the sick look on Dumbledore and Weaslette's faces.

Professor McGonagall aimed her wand at Weaslette. "Veritatisque commeritus." They watched a jet of white hit Weaslette. "Who is the father of your baby?"

"I don't know."

"Who could be the father?"

"Seamus, but only that one time. Justin Finch-Fletchley, usually on Fridays, Wayne Hopkins one time, Ernest Macmillan, for a month, but broke it off, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein at the same time, just the once, Blaise Zabini, we usually meet every Saturday morning, Colin Creevey, whenever I force him, Marcus Harper, Marcus Belby, and Eddie Carmichael are the ones I'm still having sex with, they don't mind a baby bump."

"You raped Colin?" Harry wasn't expecting that but it did explain why the boy fled with Weaslette was around.

"You can't rape a guy. They all want it."

Chaos broke out. Severus went directly to the floo and called the Aurors. Dumbledore sent a firework into the air when three Aurors showed up. None of them were Order members. Dawlish, a known by the book Auror, Rosenburg, another one that was a man for following the law and getting the truth later, and last was Madam Bones. The two Aurors stunned Black, who fell at the feet of Lupin. They had their cuffs on the man before Madam Bones had stepped out of the floo. "What is going on?" Madam Bones had been working late and was surprised to get a call about a rape at Hogwarts. "Rosenburg, take Mr. Black back to the Ministry, we can deal with him, however, we were called here concerning a rape. I, also, want to know why Sirius Black was here."

"Miss Weasley just admitted to raping a student, 3rd year by the name of Colin Cleevey." Severus wasn't not impressed by the fact that Dumbledore was planning on covering it up. "In regards to the Mutt, I'm sure the Headmaster can explain."

Everyone started talking at once, but someone forgot to lift the truth spell from Ginny Weasley, Harry fired off a firecracker as she started speaking since Harry told her to tell the truth about everything. "Sirius has been hiding at his home for months. We were using it until Lord Black booted everyone out their homes, including us. They think that since I forced Colin Cleevey to have sex with me, that I raped him. You can't rape a boy. Since I'm pregnant and don't know who the father is, I demanded that it had to be Harry, since we need to get Harry back under control. He needs to obey Dumbledore, who has it all planned out."

"What planned out?" Madam Bones had her wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"Why the plan to kill Harry and get his money and power. He has a lot of seats and Dumbledore wants control over our worlds. I need to have a baby first so that we can keep control. My mother explained how to keep a guy interested, and how to make sure you get pregnant to catch them. That is how she caught my father."

Stunned silence greeted her words. "Truth serum?" Madam Bones finally recovered.

"No, it's a spell, since she is pregnant, we didn't want to take a chance with the baby." Professor McGonagall responded. "I cast it. I can remove it now."

"Please do. Meanwhile, Albus, you, Molly, and her daughter will be coming with me to the Ministry. Dawlish, gather their memories from the moment they entered the office and anything else they wish to submit."

Chapter 10

Mad-Eye handed a note to Severus. Severus read it and nodded his agreement. Severus had Harry studying potion books this morning, with Draco and Blaise showing Harry the Slytherin library in the common room.

There had been nothing but total chaos this morning. Students came forward and reported their own issues with Granger, Weasley, and his sister. When asked why they didn't come forward, the students basically said the same thing, that with the Potter name behind the idiotic trio, they were afraid. Weasley was always using Harry's name to intimidate other students, while Granger would quote Hogwarts: A History.

Weasley and Granger, in an effort to dispel rumors, made everything worse. Weasley and Granger had returned to their common room, where Weasley had vented about what happened. Weasley blamed everything on Harry. He started on how Harry had to marry his sister. She was pregnant with his son, and that Ginny was innocent. Weasley, seeing Colin, joked about how his sister couldn't have raped Colin since you can't rape a boy. Colin ran from the room, breaking down crying. The prefects had to call Poppy, as the boy wouldn't leave his room. The house of the lions wasn't impressed and when Granger tried to defend him, his sister, and Dumbledore, the two of them were forced out of the house. They slept outside the door on the floor.

"This is all Potter's fault. If he just told the truth about entering the tournament and knocking up my sister, none of this would have happened." Weasley screamed at three Ravenclaws who happened to be sitting near the disgraced duo. "He is going to marry my sister, and she didn't rape Colin. No boy can be raped by a girl, he wanted it."

Minerva, hearing this upon her entrance into the Great Hall, sighed as Weasley's words caused students to defend Harry. It had been a long morning. She made her way to the head table, shot a firework into the air. When the students were now paying attention to her, she began to speak. "I'm going to say this once. First, Miss Weasley is indeed pregnant, and it has been determined that the father of the baby is a student from Durmstrang, I will not release the name. If the student wants it known, he can inform you about it. The Unspeakables were able to determine who got her pregnant this morning. Second, Mr. Potter did not enter the tournament. He made a magical binding Vow stating he didn't enter, had no one enter his name or even how his name got entered, and since he still has his magic, it was the truth. Third, the Headmaster has been placed under arrest, the list of charges will be released later. Fourth, classes are canceled for the rest of the day, and tomorrow. Prefects return the students to their houses, meals will be served in your common rooms. Dismissed." Minerva waited until all the students were gone. "Severus, Pomona, Filius, we have some things to discuss. Severus, please bring Mr. Potter. Mad-Eye, I would like for you to join us. In an hour, in my office. I need some tea before we meet."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry listened to Barty and Severus tell him what happened that morning and in the Great Hall. "That is interesting."

"Harry? What are you thinking?" Severus could see the boy was already a few steps ahead of whatever was going on.

"Dumbledore will get off, there isn't any evidence against him. Yes, the memories, but he can explain those away with his usual lines of "it's a slight misunderstanding" and "it's for the greater good". However, Ginny Weasley just ruined his biggest supporters' name. The Weasleys are considered a light family. Their numbers boosted Dumbledore's support. Now, she is knocked up, who knew a fake pregnancy would turn into a real one, by what Dumbledore and the Weasley's would consider a dark wizard. He is dark?"

"Yes, one of the darkest. I was a bit surprised when Karkaroff showed up this morning, asking for admittance into the dorm. He informed me that Romanov was the father."

"Arthur Weasley will have to disown her if he wants to keep the family reputation. He might have to disown Molly and Ronald. They're going to be linked to this." Barty smirked.

"If he doesn't, well, no one will shame them, but they won't be considered so light or good, which will damage Dumbledore by association. Dumbledore won't like that, and I expect he will put pressure on Arthur to disown them." Severus leaned back in his chair. "If the Dark Lord and Lucius use this right, we could see Dumbledore removed from Hogwarts."

"The problem is we don't have the Dark Lord restored." Barty had sent a message to the Dark Lord.

"Unless we up our research and get him returned by Yule, instead of aiming for a May event. We can stage a fake return if we need to." Harry suggested. "Perhaps Lucius might have something in his books, the library here is to light orientated, and I know we can't sneak away to look at Severus' books. Dumbledore would wonder about that."

"Indeed. Since he isn't aware I own Prince Manor and believes I don't get along with my family. My cousins find it amusing to pretend to hate me."

"Why does McGonagall want me at the meeting?" Harry knew it wasn't because he was Severus' apprentice.

"I believe she might offer an associate professorship. Dumbledore wouldn't have to sign off on it, yet it would enable you to remain here without him trying to use my mark to send you back to your relatives."

"It would also enable him to assign his seats without a formal introduction since you would have employment. It's an old family law that underage Lord would be able to use to get their desires heard without revealing their names since they were still underage." Barty was thankful for something his father taught him. "It's used only in pureblood families, so it would allow Lord Black to be heard, and allow them to believe Lucius is doing it for Draco since Draco is listed on the family as some type of treasurer position."

"Barty, since it was only planned, they can't get into trouble for anything?"

"Nope, you can plan anything, it's the actions that count. Slutty, for example, will get into a lot of trouble for rape. Black, unless Dumbledore does something, will end up back in Azkaban. Dumbledore might not act today, but he will get Black a trial. He wants to keep a connection to you."

"I agree, that is exactly what he will do. He won't try it today, as too many are going to be focused on finding out the truth of everything, he won't want to focus on what happened to your parents, and the Mutt."

"Snakes VS Lions. Dumbledore will do anything to protect Slutty and her family, any ideas?"

"There really isn't anything that can be done. She got caught, family dishonored, her own name dishonored. We covered what Arthur Weasley might do, but Dumbledore can't do anything. If he tries to cover it up, it will look worse for him. Rape is a very serious charge. It's why the Death Eaters don't dare rape."

"Wait, isn't that what Dumbledore and the rest of the population believe?"

"Yes, but you see, the Dark Lord would kill someone if they even tried to rape a person. It's like his policy on kids, no kids are ever killed. If they were muggle-born, he found a good family for them. You were the first time he ever went after a kid, and he believes it was a set-up by Dumbledore, now."

"Maybe we need to get the facts out, once he returns. No more letting Dumbledore tell people about the Death Eaters. Give the Snakes a voice."

"Also, we have to give the Death Eaters those purging potions." Severus had compiled a list of potential Death Eaters that might have been affected by spells.

"I told him about that and after he calmed down, he agreed it made sense. He is willing to take one." Barty had been a bit surprised by the agreement.

"Good, we better head up to the meeting." Severus knew this meeting was going to make Dumbledore furious.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Thank you for coming." Minerva had extra seating in her office. "Albus won't be able to return until after Yule at the earliest. Cornelius and the Board agreed because of the issue with the Weasley family, he needed time to reflect on his priorities."

"Might it be permanent?" Pomona knew Dumbledore wasn't the best Headmaster, but the rape of a student was still shocking to her.

"It might be. He has to defend why Sirius Black was in his office. Why Ginny Weasley was able to get away with multiple rapes of a student and her pregnancy. He also is being asked about the yearly events that have occurred here. Lucius Malfoy, Amelia, and Cornelius were heading to a conference when I was leaving. Lucius had a lot of paperwork with him. Albus is currently sitting in a holding cell until tomorrow's Wizengamot session."

Harry glanced at Severus. Harry had sent copies of his information to Lucius, using Draco. Barty had connected Lucius with the Dark Lord, so perhaps the Dark Lord was already moving forward. While the information he had gathered wasn't anything that reflected a crime, it did make Albus Dumbledore look extremely bad. If used correctly, it would ruin the man. Harry knew there had to be evidence out there, but the paper trail wasn't evidence. A decent barrister could explain that away in a matter of minutes.

"What do you need us to do, Minerva?" Filius, being a goblin, knew Dumbledore was done for, the man just didn't know it yet. You can only keep dangerous secrets for so long before they get exposed.

"Harry, I know it's short notice, but would you consider becoming an associate professor? I know you have your NEWT in DADA, but I was wondering if you would consider helping me with my classes also, as well as Alastor's." The staff had already seen the correct results and were very happy to have Harry show such potential.

"I would love it."

"Great, now since I will be doing Headmaster, Deputy, Head of House, and teaching duties, I will need all of you to help cover the areas I know I won't be able to cover. I won't be able to cover patrolling or detentions, along with other areas."

"We will gladly assist, Minerva." Filius reassured her. "I'm sure we have a few seventh years that can also aid all of us."

"That was my next idea. I want each of you to suggest two seventh years from your houses, and they will be responsible for assisting you in your duties as Head of House. Harry, while you will remain a student in many of your classes, you will be teaching with Alastor and helping me correct assignments. Severus, Alastor, and I will go over your duties. Pomona, I'm going to ask you to work with the house elves on the meals. I know you work with them on planting and harvesting, but could you assist with the food planning, and get rid of most of the junk food that Albus likes to favor?"

"Certainly, it will be a pleasure." Pomona had been trying for years to do that exact thing.

"Thank you. Filius, I'm am hoping you can work with Mrs. Pince and revamp the library. I know Albus has removed a lot of books that shouldn't have been, perhaps we can get them returned?"

"My pleasure. I will speak to Irma as soon as we are finished here."

Minerva went into the administrative duties that would need to be covered, from ordering supplies to bill paying. "Any questions?" When no one asked any, Minerva smiled. "Thank you. Now, Severus, Alastor, and I need to speak to Harry about his new responsibilities."

Once they were alone, Minerva sagged a bit and looked her age. "Albus is in a lot of trouble. Sirius, the pregnancy, the rape, the last three years, he has a lot of explaining to do. Amelia wasn't happy to learn that Kingsley knew, and Tonks has been removed from the training program since she knew. Mad-Eye, you are safe, as no memory showed you with Sirius."

"Also retired." Mad-Eye grunted.

"There is that. Harry, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I feel you can do it. I will need you to correct assignments from my students, in addition to assisting Severus, Mad-Eye, and me. Since you have your NEWT in DADA, you can actually teach the class, for pay. As an associate professor, you will need new robes, and you will be getting a refund for your fourth year up on your tuition. I am aware that Severus will be assigning you tasks for your apprenticeship." The so will I went unsaid. "If it becomes too much, you must let us know. I know you will have your regular classes too."

"I will." Harry honestly thought it would be easier than all the sneaking around he had been doing to learn. He could actually be seen in the library research without Granger and Weasley bothering him.

"I will also make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed." Severus was actually a bit surprised at how much knowledge the boy had kept hidden.

"Good. Mad-Eye do you have any objections?"

"No, the boy has proven he can handle it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry sat down on Severus' couch. "That was interesting."

"Indeed. I wonder what Lucius has found using your research?" Severus moved to his desk, he sat down and pulled out his list of students. He had a few ideas on what he wanted to do, things that Minerva might want to try later if Dumbledore was indeed gone.

"I'm not sure, you looked through it." Harry opened the potion book he had been reading earlier that day.

"I did. However, like I told you a decent barrister could explain it all away, so Lucius must have already started researching, which means the Dark Lord must have given him directions."

"That is what I thought, I remembered what you said about the barrister. Lucius could go at this from his position on the board."

"I thought of that too. Lucius would have more of a standing if he did. Hogwarts' reputation and students being in danger would give him more of a solid standing. He might not have used the research as of yet." Severus saw Harry looking at him. "I will write a letter, to see what we can learn. I don't think Barty will be able to go and speak to the Dark Lord for a few more days at least."

Chapter 11

Severus and Harry were heading to breakfast. It has been three days and nothing had been heard about Dumbledore, Black, or Weaslette. Minerva had already informed the staff and students about Harry's new position.

Harry had heard from a variety of Gryffindors and other students that Granger was working on studying for her OWLs despite what Dumbledore had told the girl in the office. Granger was very vocal about being able to pass her OWLs, telling everyone if Harry could pass, she could.

Everyone got to hear Weasley's view on everything until the next night when he was summoned home. Arthur had pulled Weasley to deal with their family crises. Weasley was very vocal about blaming Harry for all their problems, Arthur ended up having to use a Silencio on Weasley and dragged him out of Hogwarts.

"You know Granger is going to be horrid until she does take her OWLs." Harry could see Granger already sitting at the Gryffindor table with a stack of books.

"She has put in for a week off to take them next week. She already asked Minerva if she passes can she be considered for an assistants position." Severus had held his tongue when Minerva mentioned it. "Minerva isn't even going to consider it."

Harry was a bit surprised to hear that Minerva wasn't but over the last three days Minerva was proving to be someone who didn't follow Dumbledore policy regarding his Gryffindors like they thought. She was still a Gryffindor, but she wasn't a Dumbledore fool nor blind to how her lions had been given special treatment.

Harry took a seat next to Severus. Barty was sitting on the other side of Harry. They could see Granger was isolated at the Gryffindor table, but they weren't surprised. The owls arrived and dropped the papers off. Harry gave Hedwig a piece of bacon.

"Harry, read the paper." Severus nudged Harry's arm.

Harry opened the paper.

DUMBLEDORE ARRESTED FOR HARBORING A FUGITIVE  
Ginny Weasley Arrested For Raping Students  
Black Returned to Azkaban

By Rita Skeeter

I know my dear readers, it's a lot of news but it's all the same story. Aurors were called to Hogwarts regarding a call concerning a student being raped. Imagine their surprise to see Sirius Black in Albus Dumbledore's office without being bound, without a wand pointed at him or even bound. Sirius Black looked like he was attending a meeting with the staff and students.

The Aurors reacted quickly bound and arrested Sirius Black. Madam Bones arrived immediately after the arrest. They were called to Hogwarts, where they learned that they were called because of Ginerva Weasley. Ginerva Weasley was pregnant and admitted to raping a student, whose name is being protected.

Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley was trying to claim that Harry Potter was the father of her unborn child. Minerva McGonagall cast a truth spell on Ginny Weasley when Harry Potter denied he was the father or had sex with the girl. It was when they discovered the truth about her raping a student, it wasn't until later they learned it was more than one student. She used blackmail combined with threats of lying to Dumbledore to get the boys in trouble to force them into sexual acts with her. The father was almost anyone but Harry Potter, including some of the students she admitted that she raped, including a fellow student in her year. She felt that no boy could be raped and all boys "want it".

Ginny Weasley admitted that Albus Dumbledore knew where Sirius Black has been since the end of May. Miss Weasley admitted that numerous Order members have been living in one of the Black's house, with Sirius Black. Under the truth spell, Madam Bones discovered that Albus Dumbledore arranged for a time-turner to be given to a fellow Gryffindor in order to save Sirius Black from dementors last May.

All this information was discovered in a shocking way. Albus Dumbledore, with his Order members, was trying to force Harry Potter into a marriage contract for a baby that wasn't his. The truth spell was used so when Madam Bones arrived it was still in effect.

Because of the spell, numerous other crimes were admitted, which Madam Bones is investigating. Madam Bones has requested that no information be released due to her starting the investigating. Madam Bones assures us that everything will be investigated, and justice served if any more crimes are discovered.

In other news, Molly and Ron Weasley were at the Ministry last night demanding that Harry marry Ginny after Madam Bones releases Ginny. They were making a rather loud scene about demanding Ginny be released. Molly and Ron Weasley declaring that no one could rape a boy. When Madam Bones explained no means no, and when someone says no, and is forced into having sex, it's called rape.

How could our Chief Warlock flaunt the law like that? How could he allow a known felon to remain a danger to our society? Why did Dumbledore cover up that two Aurors knew the whereabouts of Black? Does Albus Dumbledore believe he is above the law?

How do Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley expect Harry Potter to marry Ginny Weasley and be the father of a child that isn't his? The father is a student from Durmstrang, is it their way to keep that family light oriented?

Harry lowered the paper. Severus and Barty looked up and around the room. Granger seemed surprised and very confused by the news. "Professor Dumbledore won't be in trouble. He did everything for the greater good. Tell them, Harry. Tell them that Sirius didn't kill your parents. Sirius is innocent of killing them."

"He's not in Azkaban for killing the Potters. He killed 12 muggles." A voice from the Hufflepuff yelled out. "You can't have him and You-Know-Who responsible for the same crime."

Harry folded the paper and got up. He wasn't about to have his business aired in public. He knew Granger was expecting him to defend Sirius but Sirius never defended him. Sirius obeyed Dumbledore. Sirius let Dumbledore return him back to the Dursleys after promising him a home. Sirius was going to force him into marrying Weaslette. Sirius cared more about Harry being viewed as James and obeying Dumbledore than he did about Harry.

Severus watched Harry leave the Great Hall as Granger kept screaming at Harry. Minerva started removing points and assigned a detention to Granger, so Granger finally shut up and sat back down. Severus knew Harry was heading to his quarters, he was actually proud of Harry for not losing his temper or debating the issue with Granger.

Severus and Barty finished their meal in silence. They listened to the students, they listened to the staff and watched to see who was for Dumbledore. Severus headed to his quarters. Severus wasn't surprised to find Harry reading a book and working on their latest research project.

"How much of a fit did she have after I left?"

"Granger certainly made her opinion known. Minerva took points and gave her a detention. I believe it made her more determined to take her OWLs earlier. I think she will head to the Ministry this weekend."

"So she will be testing next week. I bet she will pay for the fast results. I wonder when she and the others will get the notices about the money and houses?" Harry knew Granger wasn't happy with being outshone by anyone, but especially him.

"I actually had Ironclaw delay it, since Dumbledore is in jail. Ironclaw is going to see if Madam Bones is interested in Gringotts findings." Severus handed Harry the letter. "It arrived after you left for your class this morning. Ironclaw heard about the arrests and wanted to see how the accounts thefts should be handled."

"Well, as you said, Dumbledore will find a way out of this, so if we use after their release, it will give Rita another story to write that will damage his image."

"Exactly. Lucius also sent a short message that he was able to research into Dumbledore's past. A past Dumbledore has been trying to keep hidden. It turns out he has a lot of secrets."

"I'm not surprised." Harry thought that Dumbledore had to have numerous secrets.

"If we can, I believe a trip to Malfoy Manor would be beneficial for this weekend." Severus knew he could cover their leaving with a potion ingredient trip. Minerva wasn't anywhere near as controlling as Dumbledore was.

"Agreed, especially if Barty can get away." Harry held up a piece of parchment. "I believe I have an idea for making sure when Weasley returns, he has some issues with not being able to lie, but yet it won't work like a truth serum."

"Let me see."

Chapter 12

They weren't able to leave for the weekend. Lucius was spending the weekend at Gringotts, with Ironclaw, researching some interesting information was all the Lucius told them. Lucius did tell them that he had a lot of information on Dumbledore but he wanted to have facts, paperwork, and if possible certified memories. Lucius was also meeting with someone from Godric's Hollow, he didn't tell them the name of the person.

It was a quiet weekend since Granger disappeared to the Ministry, bragging about taking her OWLs. Everyone thought the girl was pushing it by taking two weeks' worth of tests in two days. Granger ignored everyone's advice, even at one point claiming that they were holding her back and trying to ruin her education.

Dumbledore and Weaslette were still sitting in Ministry holding cells, Weaslette still claiming that she didn't rape anyone. Weasley was still at home, no one had heard anything from him, but twins went home over the weekend, at their father's request. Black was in Azkaban.

The gossip mill was in full force when the Aurors arrived to speak to several of Weaslette's victims. No one blamed anyone but Weaslette and Dumbledore. Poppy had arranged for mind healers to be present when the Aurors spoke to Weaslette's victims. Students were very supportive. Harry was informed that Madam Bones and Minerva would be visiting the parents of the students to inform them of the situation.

Harry came out of his room on Monday morning, dread the day. Granger had been telling everyone she would be getting her results today. Most of Gryffindor had sought haven in other houses to avoid her.

Harry had helped Minerva, Filius, Barty, and Severus all weekend with a variety of tasks. He corrected test, graded assignments, and even helped patrol. Harry was actually enjoying this time at Hogwarts. He didn't look up when Severus exited the kitchenette with a cup of tea in each hand.

"Harry, she rushed to take them, she had to study a year and a half worth of work in a weekend. She isn't going to do as well as she expects." Severus put the teacup in front of Harry. He knew as much as they had hurt Harry, Harry wasn't like them.

"I'm more dreading listening to her. You know she won't be able to help herself. I'm hoping that she gets them today. She was so annoying last night in the library."

"If she paid extra she should. Since it's not really the time of year for them being taken, she might get them tonight. The Ministry doesn't close on the weekends." Severus felt like he should offer comfort but that wasn't something he was even remotely good at doing. Harry had been through a lot of changes in a short time frame. Severus felt that Harry was handling things very well.

"True. It will be funny when she gets them and doesn't do as well as she should. Studying like that doesn't do anything for you or your brain." Harry had seen Granger with her revision schedules in the past, and he couldn't fathom her trying to do almost two years into less than a week. There was just so much information. He had spent his summers working on studying because there really wasn't anything else to do at the Dursley's when they left him locked in his room or he escaped to the Ministry and Gringotts to research in their archives.

Severus was looking forward to Granger's results. While Harry had surprised him with his knowledge, Harry had spent a lot of time working on his studies. Granger, while book smart, hadn't realized that they gave you four years of teaching before your OWLs. Part of it was to build the foundation, year five were about connecting all the previous years together. Harry had life experience that helped him learn to combine the years, Granger didn't. The girl was sheltered by her parents. It wasn't a bad thing but Harry's life experience taught him what books couldn't.

"Time to head to the Great Hall." Severus sent the dirty teacup to the sink.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The day passed fast, Harry had seen Granger giving him smug looks during the day, but he ignored her. Sadly, the Gryffindors had to listen to her all last night and Monday. When dinner time arrived, most of Gryffindor was praying that the girl's results would arrive to shut her up. Since it would be the only owl to arrive, as mail come in the morning, everyone would know.

Harry was sitting between Severus and Filius at the Head Table. He had spent the day either in his regular classes and assisting Barty and Minerva. Dinner was about to start when the Ministry owl arrived. The bird circled around the hall before dropping the letter on top of Granger's head.

Granger eagerly snatched the letter as it started to fall to the floor. She ripped it opened as numerous students were standing over her trying to read her result. "No! This isn't happening." Granger reread the letter again. "There is no way I failed." Granger looked around the hall. Harry wondered if she was expecting Dumbledore to be there for her to complain about her results. "There has to be a mistake. There just has to be." Granger had tears in her eyes.

Harry felt a bit bad that Granger was upset, but she did it to herself. She had ignored everything he had ever said to her. Actually, she ignored everything that everyone had told her. He hoped she learned something, but he wasn't sure as he saw her glaring at the letter. He knew she was planning on doing something like what she did with the house-elves. Lavender Brown grabbed the letter and began to read it out loud. Granger kept trying to grab the letter back. Harry remembered all the times that Granger did the same thing to him.

Dear Ms. Granger,

Please find below the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level. The Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading system are as follows:

Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Transfiguration  
Written P  
Performance P

Overall: P

Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Written D  
Performance A

Overall: P

Charms  
Written A  
Performance A

Overall: A

Potions  
Written P  
Performance D

Overall : P

Astronomy  
Written A  
Performance A

Overall: A

History of Magic  
Written A

Herbology  
Written A  
Performance P

Overall: A

Arithmancy  
Written P  
Performance P

Overall: P

Study of Ancient Runes  
Written P  
Performance P

Overall: P

Care of Magical Creatures  
Written A  
Performance A

Overall: A

Muggle Studies  
Written O  
Performance O

Overall: O

You have received six OWL's out of eleven. You can retake any test in two years, on 15 November 1996. You only are allowed to take the tests once every two years if you fail them. The ones you passed can not be retaken. You are unable to retake Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies. You can only take your NEWT level classes on Muggle Studies, until such a time you retake the failed OWLs."

Miles Hightower  
Secretary of Education

"Two years?" Harry was surprised. He wasn't even sure if you could retake the exams.

"Yes, they base it on how you do. Since she only achieved six OWLs, and it's not her fifth year, they won't let her take them until after her fifth year, and the extra year is to make sure she is ready. Normally, she wouldn't have been given a second chance but they must have looked at her age, and decided to give her a second chance." Filius wasn't surprised by the results. He had tried to explain to the girl that she while she was reviewing the material, she really wasn't learning it.

"What would have happened if they hadn't?" Harry knew their conversation was being listened to. Granger was staring up at the table, clearly listening.

"She would have only been able to continue with the Muggle Studies class." Severus spoke louder than normal. He wanted Granger to realize what could have happened.

Granger snatched the results out of Lavender's hand. "These aren't correct. There is no way I failed." She stormed out of the Great Hall.

"She is never going to learn that everything isn't going to go her way." Pomona muttered.

"No, I fear Albus has allowed her to believe the idea that she is the brightest witch of her generation. While the girl is bright, she relies on books too much and her ego won't let anyone be smarter than her." Minerva was beginning to regret allowing Dumbledore to sway her so much.


End file.
